


Through the Valley

by tainted_ashes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloody Violence, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guns, Inspired by The Last of Us, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes
Summary: Levi glanced at Hange questionably and then back at Erwin. "Mind telling me what the Scouts could possibly want with a brat like this?" The raven-haired man jerked his chin to the boy currently standing at the edge of the cramped room. Off to the side, Levi could see a fiery array of emotion swirl behind the most memorable pair of emerald eyes he'd ever seen.(The Last of Us AU that nobody asked for. Inspired bythis amazing artwork.)





	1. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So, this sort of happened. I, as always, was inspired by some incredible fanart on Tumblr. Their link is in the description of the story itself. Feel free to check out [Anshioree](https://anshioree.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Her art is incredible and she gave me permission to link it to this story.
> 
> For those of you who have never played The Last of Us, it is an incredibly gruesome and emotional game. I fell in love with every aspect of that game. The realistic display of characters who have lost so much and the struggle to move forward when everything is taken from them. While Joel and Ellie have a very big father and daughter dynamic going on, Levi and Eren will obviously not portray that. This is a slow burn romance.
> 
> I replayed the entire game over again just to brush up on different points of the storyline itself. And yes, there is an underage tag. Levi is 28 in this story while Eren is 16. And if you want to berate me for the age difference, I'm going to let you know Eren does age in this story. In the video game, seasons pass as Joel and Ellie venture through the United States. And to top it off, I married someone who is 14 years older than me (I was 18 and he was 32) so in all actuality, the age gap doesn't bother me. 
> 
> Also, I am aware there are other zombie au's out there with Levi and Eren but rest assured, I am following the storyline to The Last of Us and nothing else. I'll add my own bits here and there and conform it how I want, but I just wanted to let that be known. :)
> 
> Thank you all for your interest and support, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_LHa-8eipY&list=PLpT_QK1pZnix5TUxSmnrO4qMRK3NuX6F9&index=18&t=0s)

* * *

 

Isabel heard the lock to the front door click, indicating either Levi and Farlan were finally home. She was surprised to see Levi swinging the door open, a few bags in tow as he stepped through the threshold. He kicked off his shoes at the front, moving his head to the side to keep his jet black hair out of his eyes as he did. Levi and Farlan usually came home around the same time from their job at the local plant, but tonight it was just Levi. It was late already, nearing 11:30 PM.

 

"Where's Farlan?" she asked from her place on the couch. She situated herself with a bowl of popcorn as she lounged around in the living room of their home. She was wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms with a matching pink top. Levi was adorned in his usual work attire; a black pair of jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt.

 

Levi cocked a brow, scoffing a quiet, "Nice to see you too."

 

Isabel sat up, rolling her eyes as she did. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just not usual for you guys to come home at different times."

 

Levi shrugged and hurried into the kitchen, dropping the bags in his hand onto the counter. He flicked the light on and said, "He's working overtime. I'm passed my overtime so they sent my ass home. Can't say I'm not a bit relieved."

 

After sifting through the various groceries he'd purchased, Levi made his way over to the couch and plopped down next to Isabel. "Anything good on?"

 

"I've been watching Jerry Springer," she sang a bit.

 

Levi scowled at her. "What did I tell you about watching that senseless shit? You're going to melt whatever brain cells you have left."

 

Isabel giggled, bringing her feet up to rest on the ottoman. "But it's so interesting! Could you imagine being in any of these scenarios?"

 

Levi brought his own socked feet up, kicking them against the red-head. "Absolutely fucking not. I'm going to put a block up on this channel, I swear to God."

 

"You're such a prude!" Isabel accused with lightness. "Look! This guy, seriously, he slept with his wife, her sister and their  _mother_! Now two of them are pregnant, don't you want to see if he's the father?"

 

Levi snatched the remote from Isabel, giving her a disapproving look. "You're in too deep with this crap and I know Farlan would be giving you shit about it too."

 

"Whatever, he's barely around," she muttered, reaching and stealing the remote back.

 

"So it finally comes out," Levi sighed.

 

"What comes out?"

 

"I've known you for over ten years and you don't think I can see when you're falling for somebody?"

 

Isabel sputtered, almost losing her grip on the remote control. "You don't know what you're talking about! He's practically my brother!"

 

"Practically," Levi echoed with reason. "You don't think I saw that disappointed look on your face when I stepped through the door?"

 

Isabel huffed, turning away from Levi with a blush on her cheeks. "S-Shut up."

 

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had been living together for over a decade. Levi's mother, Kuchel, had taken Farlan in first after he had lost his parents. Levi had met him in school and they hit it off immediately, bonding over similar interests. When Levi had brought up to the possibility to his mother that Farlan would be thrown into the foster care system, Kuchel didn't hesitate to step in and make him a part of their family. Down the line, Isabel came into their lives like a whirlwind. Similar to Farlan's background, the young girl was in and out of homes, each one worst than the last. 

 

Kuchel was a kind woman with an open heart, Levi remembered. His mother always welcomed the broken into their home and in their own way, they became a unit. Isabel cried with so much relief and joy when Kuchel extended her welcome for her to stay with them. Several trips to court and enormous amounts of paperwork later, she was legally adopted and a permanent part of their lives. 

 

When Levi was sixteen, his mother succumbed to an illness that took her life slowly and painfully. With little funds and not enough time to combat the illness, she passed away and the three of them were left to fend for themselves. Thankfully, their family was well known in their quiet corner of Texas. Farlan and Isabel carried quite an accent while Levi never picked up on it. His voice was always a deep drawl or a rich whisper. After the town learned of Kuchel's death, one of the local power plants offered Levi and Farlan jobs. The two of them dropped out of school in favor of working. Hustling and working with what they had, they were able to keep the house from being foreclosed on while Isabel continued in school. 

 

Two years had passed since then and Levi was relieved to say they were doing for themselves.

 

"You should just tell him," Levi said after a few moments of silence, his eyes on the television while he reached to steal some popcorn from the bowl. "It's painfully obvious he feels the same way."

 

"What?!" the redhead exclaimed. "You're  _so_ lying!"

 

"I'm  _so_ not," Levi mimicked with a smirk. "You two are idiots. I can't keep watching you both dance around each other, it's getting awkward fast."

 

"You know, I was going to give you something for helping me ace that final last week, but I think I've changed my mind."

 

"Oh?" Levi raised a brow. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know. You did all the work."

 

"Flattery gets you nowhere with me, so I think I'll just take it back."

 

Levi leaned toward Isabel who playfully shoved him back. "You've got me curious now. Come on, give it here."

 

The teenager sighed and reached behind her. "Fine, here. But--" Isabel drew the box back when Levi reached for it. "You're going to drop the Farlan subject. You may be right, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell him yet."

 

The raven-haired man just sighed. "Alright, I'll drop it. For now. Eventually, you're going to let this fester and it's going to drive you batshit insane if you don't just get it out."

 

"I'll... think about it, alright. Just open your damn present."

 

Levi snatched the box and open it quickly, looking down at a pristine silver watch. It looked... pretty damn expensive.

 

Isabel beamed a bit while saying, "You mentioned a few weeks ago your other one broke, so I figured you needed a new one."

 

There was a moment of silence and it had Isabel squirming. "Well? Do you like it?"

 

"I do," Levi answered shortly. "But... shit, I think somethings wrong with it." He brought the watch up and tapped it a few times. "It's not ticking or anything--"

 

"What, no! You've got to be kidding me! Let me see that!" Isabel reached for the watch but noticed Levi suppressing a grin. "Oh, haha, you're such a dick!"

 

"Where'd you even get the money for this?" he asked, readjusting the watch on his wrist. It fit rather nicely.

 

"Drugs," Isabel responded without missing a beat. "I've been selling hardcore drugs."

 

"Oh, wonderful. You can start pulling your weight around here and help with the mortgage."

 

Isabel kicked him with her bare feet and Levi nudged his foot right back. "Fucking brat," he muttered with fondness.

 

Laughing quietly, the two of them settled into a comfortable quietness and watched whatever was currently playing on the television. Within forty-five minutes, Levi felt Isabel's head land on his shoulder. He looked over and saw she was fast asleep, snoring quietly. Maneuvering himself without rousing her, Levi slipped his arms around her and adjusted her bridal style. "Up you go," he said. 

 

He carried her up the stairs and to her room, which was painted a painfully bright purple. The walls were littered with band and movie posters while a desk sat on the opposite end of the room, a desktop computer perched on its surface. Even though he was two years older than her, he had to chuckle at how ridiculously teenage the room was. He figured it was still a good thing she acted her age, he didn't want Isabel to be forced to grow up too fast the way he and Farlan had.

 

Levi had developed a sense of protectiveness over Isabel a long time ago and as the years went on, he and she held a strong brother-sister bond. He found her infuriating and annoying the first few months she had come to live with them. But as time passed, he couldn't help but feel some sort of affection for her. Her personality made it hard to turn away from. When people asked him now, he'd always say he had a brother and sister.

 

Levi laid Isabel down on the bed, reaching over and clicking the light off. She moved around a bit but settled into the blankets, releasing a quiet sigh as she did. Levi lingered for a few moments before exiting her room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 A loud ringing was blaring inside of her ears and she groaned, turning over in her bed to ignore the sound. When it persisted, Isabel huffed irritably and reached for the house phone sitting on her nightstand. "Hello?" she answered while rubbing her bleary eyes. Emerald orbs averted and noticed it was a little after 3 AM.

 

"Isabel!" she heard Farlan shout, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Are you okay? Where's Levi?"

 

"I'm okay... why wouldn't I be okay?"

 

Farlan let out a breath of relief and continued, "Listen, I need you to find Levi for me, okay? Something really bad is happening and--"

 

Before Farlan could finish what he was saying, the line started beeping. She hung up the phone and attempted to call him back but the same disconnected beeping was all she heard. Feeling a nervous churning in her stomach, Isabel placed the phone back on the receiver. 

 

"Levi?" she called uneasily, slipping out of her bed and walking to the hallway. She strode into Levi's room and found it a disaster, which wasn't like Levi at all. Her eyes caught sight of the television above his dresser and reached for the remote, pressing the unmute button while listening. When she did, her eyes widened.

 

_"We are getting reports that the death toll has reached 32 as we continue to cover the area. It is strongly recommended you pack only the belongings you need to make your way out of the city--"_

 

The sound of the television drowned out when the ground shook beneath her, a bright orange catching her eyes from the window. From where she stood, she could see a fire erupted explosion from across the town. If Isabel remembered correctly, that was the area the power plant was. "What... the hell is going on?" she whispered, feeling fear grip her in its clutches.

 

"Levi!" she called out more urgently, leaving his room and unsteadily moving downstairs. There was nothing but a painful silence as she made her way into the kitchen. She glanced around and saw nothing out of sorts from earlier but she stilled hugged herself. A flashing light from Levi's cell phone had her walking to the counter, picking it up to examine it. Just like the landline, there cellphone indicated there was no service. She did catch sight of several texts from Farlan.

 

"Where the fuck are you... why aren't you answering your phone... is Isabel okay..."

 

Isabel let the phone slip from her fingers, a noise startling her from the study. Levi stumbled inside, closing the sliding glass door with shaking hands. His eyes were wild, holding an expression of fear that she had never seen on him before. 

 

"Levi, what's going on?" she asked with a quiet voice. 

 

"Did anybody come in here? Are you alright?" he rushed out hastily, walking over to the desk inside the study and reaching for a safe beneath it. Isabel's eyes widened when he pulled out Glock 19 from its confines. She could still see his hand was trembling around the weapon, slowly walking over to the sliding glass door again. 

 

"Why would somebody come in...?"

 

"Just--" Levi exhaled a deep breath, his gray eyes looking outside. "Stay back there, okay? Our neighbors... something isn't fucking right with them."

 

"Bro..." Isabel whispered a name she seemed to only use when she was truly scared. "You're freaking me out right now."

 

Both of them gasped when someone ran head first into the glass door, causing Levi to take several steps back and Isabel to grip the corner of the wall beside her. The glass cracked on the impact but it didn't stop the figure from doing it again. Each time he would hurl himself against it, it would splinter the glass further. 

 

"I'm fucking warning you!" Levi shouted, holding the gun up to level with his gaze. His eyes never faltered as the glass finally shattered and Isabel recognized the man currently running straight to Levi as their neighbor, Mr. Peterson. They had been neighbors since they had moved in. His appearance was different from what she remembered, his eyes blazing with a hunger she had never seen before and his skin nearly a deep brown.

 

Isabel screamed and Levi shouted an explicit as the man noticed Isabel, making a beeline for her. She was frozen in place and whimpered, a cry releasing from her throat as blood splattered against her and Levi both. The sound of the gunshots rang inside of her ears and she watched Mr. Peterson crumble to the ground, twitching and releasing a low groan.

 

Looking up to Levi, her expression was haunted. Levi was panting, wiping the blood off of his face. "Y-You... shot him."

 

"Look at me," he said as he grasped her arm. 

 

"I just saw him this morning..." she whispered.

 

"Izzy," he commanded, causing the redhead to focus on him again. "Something really bad is going on right now and we need to leave  _right now_."

 

Headlights shined through the window in the living room, causing Levi to tighten his grip and pull Isabel with him. "That's Farlan, come on."

 

Isabel looked back when she noticed Levi hadn't even bothered closing the front door behind them, ushering her toward the truck parked in the driveway. He heart fluttered in silent relief when she met Farlan's gaze. He ran up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank God, you're alright..." he whispered.

 

She marveled at the feel of being in his arms, closing her eyes just for a few moments to savor it. 

 

"Let's go," Levi hit his hand against the truck a few times.

 

"What the fuck? I've been trying to call you for hours! Do you have any idea what's going on out there?" he demanded while releasing Isabel.

 

"I've got some notion," Levi muttered, opening the back door of the pickup truck for Isabel to slip inside. She did so in a haze, visibly trembling from what took place a few minutes prior. Farlan and Levi took their seats in the front and Farlan glanced down at Levi questionably.

 

"Why is there blood on you?"

 

"Just fucking drive," Levi growled out.

 

Farlan started reversing out of the driveway, his eyes still on Levi. "They're saying half the city has lost it's damn mind, that they're sick or something. You going to tell me what the hell happened?"

 

"Later," Levi hissed again, giving Farlan a critical look.

 

Farlan averted his eyes to Isabel and asked, "You holding up okay?"

 

Isabel nodded slowly, her eyes staring out the window as they began to leave their house and drive up toward the center of the neighborhood. Isabel could see several of their neighbors packing up their cars, hastily rushing in and out of their houses in an attempt to escape whatever was happening.

 

"At first they said it was just the South. Now they're saying it's the East Coast, West Coast, everywhere. Someone said they found a family mangled up inside of their own house--"

 

"Farlan," Levi warned, glancing back to Isabel.

 

"Can you turn on the radio?" she asked quietly, trying to get the images out of her mind from Farlan's words.

 

"Sure thing," Farlan reached over and turned the knob to the radio but all three of them were met with static. Farlan laughed in dismay. "No cell phones, no radio; we're doing great."

 

"Did they say where to go?" Levi asked urgently. He was sitting forward in his seat, looking at their surroundings carefully.

 

"Army's setting up roadblocks on the highway so there isn't any way to get into the next county."

 

"That means we need to get the fuck out of here, so take--"

 

"71, that's where I'm headed."

 

Isabel watched their exchange quietly, rubbing her uppers arms and glancing out the window again. They had turned onto an abandoned dirt road, cutting through the heavier traffic main streets. After a few minutes, they were back on a different main road as they made their way to the highway. As she stared off, she caught sight of a man, woman and a young child with them. She assumed they were a family after the headlight shone onto them. "Look!"

 

"Let's see what they need," Farlan said while slowing down the truck and reaching for the gear shift. Levi leaned over and shoved his hand away.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?  _Keep driving_."

 

Farlan stared at Levi in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? They have a kid!"

 

"And so do we! So keep fucking driving!" Levi retorted heatedly, giving Farlan no room to argue as he reached for the steering wheel himself and swerved away from the family on the side of the road. As they drove around them, Isabel could hear the man shouting while jumping up with his hands in the air for them to stop, please, stop.

 

"Someone else will come along," Levi reasoned, leaning back into his seat with what appeared to be a relieved sigh. 

 

Isabel began wringing her hands together, tears collecting in her eyes as she whispered, "We could have helped them."

 

Levi turned back to stare at her with a sympathetic gaze but offered her no words. His attention shifted when several emergency vehicles passed them in haste. They continued to drive in silence, seeing several cars overturned on the road and people running from God only knew. They were left completely in the dark with no information other than people were losing their minds and sick. Sick with what?

 

"Oh fuck..." Farlan gasped as the truck approached the highway. From the entering lane, there were vehicles backed up for miles with helicopters flying overhead. "Everyone and their mother had the same damn idea."

 

"Where the hell do we go now?" Levi asked, rolling down his window and listening to several other people shout in panic and anger. In front of them, one of the car's occupants had stepped out with his hands thrown in the air. "Maybe we can backtrack or something," Levi muttered more to himself than anybody.

 

"What the fuck, man? Let's get moving!" the man in front of them shouted. As the words rang in the air a chilling tendril ran up Isabel's spine when she noticed a man barreling toward the person outside of his car. He slammed into him, throwing him down onto the ground and clawing at him desperately. 

 

"Holy shit," Farlan whispered, his fingers turning white as they gripped the steering wheel. The three of them watched in silent horror, unable to believe what they were seeing. 

 

"Farlan, turn us around," Levi urged. Farlan's eyes were dazedly staring at the man that was attacked, now lying limp on the ground. The person,  _the creature,_ that had furiously ripped the man apart turned its direction toward them. When Farlan didn't respond, Levi reached over and shook him harshly. "Farlan!" 

 

"Oh fuck," Farlan snapped out of his daze, switching the truck into reverse as the figure dashed to them. The truck swerved a complete one-eighty and Isabel gasped when the back of the truck was slammed into. "Holy shit!"

 

"Drive! Fucking move!" Levi barked, his cool demeanor shattering with each passing second.

 

"What the fuck was that? Levi, what the  _fuck was that_? Did you just see that?"

 

"Yes, I saw!" he responded, his eyes darting from the rearview mirror and back to the road again as they entered the town. "Turn here!"

 

Farlan was panting, practically hyperventilating as he quickly turned the steering wheel with shaking hands. As they rounded the corner, there were dozens of other townsfolk running in their direction. "Dammit," Farlan muttered.

 

"What are they running from?" Isabel inquired, a tint of uncertainty in her tone.

 

"Through there!" Levi pointed to the small opening where a bus had overturned, unbuckling his seatbelt to get a closer look. 

 

"There are too many people," Farlan said, glancing for some other way to get around the crowd. 

 

"Just  _go_ ," Levi growled.

 

"I can't 'just go'! What do you want me to do, fucking run them over?"

 

Levi looked at Farlan incredulously. "Then back up!"

 

"They're behind me too!"

 

Isabel gripped the front seats between her fingers, her heart racing inside of her chest. She gazed at each terrified face as they ran past their truck, giving them pleading and unsure looks and shouting incoherently as they scrambled away. One person pounded against her window, begging to know where they should go. Isabel shook her head, her emerald eyes wide with panic.

 

"Now, go  _now_ , Farlan!" Levi commanded, noticing the area was now scarce. Farlan shouted at them to hang on as they drove over the curve of the sidewalk, nearly hitting two other citizens as he did. The truck was back on one of the main streets in the town and Farlan floored the petal, unaware of the headlights that were blinding Isabel's eyes from the side. It was only for a second she was able to see a dark green van closing in on them.

 

"Look out!" she screamed, moving to hang on to the handle closest to her. Levi and Farlan didn't have enough time to register what was happening before the impact knocked them all around the truck, causing it to flip several times in the street.

* * *

His head pounded and his ears were ringing. He felt an uncomfortable pressure against his side as he tried to open his eyes. Blinking, gunmetal orbs forced themselves open and he groaned, bringing his hand up to rest against his throbbing temple. "Shit," he hissed. When he regained his vision, his eyes widened. There was a sheet of broken glass in front of him and it took several seconds before his mind sharpened and realized the truck was lying on its side.  

 

Levi winced as he tried to push himself up on his elbows, broken glass digging into his skin from beneath. He heard the continuous cries and screaming and it grounded him back to reality, but what reeled him in more was the van that had crashed into them. His eyes zoned in on the blood splattering against the windows of the van, the occupants inside clawing helplessly as one of the infected tore into them, biting and using its hands to rip apart their insides.

 

"Oh, fuck," Levi whispered, moving earnestly to look around. Isabel was lying next to him, her eyes closed and unmoving. He didn't see any sign of Farlan. "Isabel?" he reached over and shook her, his heart speeding up when she didn't immediately respond. "Izzy!" he hollered this time.

 

She finally groaned, sitting up and looking at Levi with a misty, distant gaze. "What...?" she began, but Levi cut her off quickly.

 

"We have to get out," he said, shifting his body from where they were trapt inside the truck. He raised his booted foot and kicked against the window, grunting at the jolt it sent through his exhausted body. He attempted a second time and again, a third time, successfully shattering the glass and moving his body to crawl out. "Come on," he offered his hand to Isabel, who took it with trembling fingers. He bent down to help steady her when he suddenly felt his body being pressed against the vehicle, his eyes widening to see a grotesque face snarling at him.

 

Mr. Peterson had looked similar, vicious and decaying from the inside out. Blood was seeping from its pores, it's eyes wide with frenzy. It reached for Levi, snatching his shirt in its clutches and taking several premeditated snaps at him with its jaw. But it's  _strength_... it was unlike anything Levi had ever felt before. Levi snarled, reaching into the back of his pants to try to retrieve the Glock that was placed there. Isabel screamed and reached for him and in that instant, Levi felt like his life was flashing before his eyes. 

 

Unexpectedly, blood sprayed Levi's eyes and the decrepit face in front of him had lost part of its cheek, releasing it's grip on him and falling unceremoniously to the side. Wide eyes turned to see Farlan standing there, panting and holding a brick in his hand that was now caked red. "Isabel?" Farlan questioned, dropping the stone to the ground and walking up to her. She attempted to walk but cried out, stumbling on her feet.

 

"What's wrong?" Levi asked quickly, looking at her for injuries.

 

"M-My leg," she stammered, wincing as she attempted to put weight on it. "Shit, it hurts."

 

"How bad?"

 

"Pretty bad," she confessed, trying yet again to walk. Levi stopped her, gripping her shoulders and keeping her in place.

 

Levi averted his eyes to Farlan, reaching into the back of his jeans. He pulled out his gun, holding it out to Farlan who looked at him questionably. "I can run faster than you," he explained. The town was in ruins, fires breaking out and people running in every direction for some sort of salvation. "You said there were roadblocks up, do you know where they are?"

 

"We can cut through Bill's bar," Farlan said while retrieving the gun from Levi. He examined it and then looked back at Levi. The other man reached and brought Isabel up to his chest, cradling her close while nodding to Farlan. 

 

"You've got this, just cover me while I get her there."

 

Farlan nodded, his blue eyes locked with Isabel's. "Keep her safe," he said lowly, just between him and Levi. 

 

"Then keep  _us_ safe," he responded.

 

They started moving then, running through the streets while Farlan kept the gun leveled. Various amounts of the crowd seemed to part around them, several of the infected running rampant and tearing into whoever was near them. Levi felt his blood roaring in his ears, his eyes stinging and his mouth dry. Isabel clung to him, burying her face into his neck. Levi could  _feel_ her eyes on Farlan behind them. 

 

"Cut through the alley! We'll get trampled if we keep up out here!"

 

Levi didn't need to be told twice as Farlan pushed the linked fence open, the three of them racing through and running as quickly as they could through the alleyway. His boots slammed against the concrete, splashing puddles near side dumpsters. From the corner of Levi's eye, he didn't have the time to process the two figures crouched over on the side. They lunged at him and Isabel, Levi's only defense to raise his arm and place it against the infected creatures neck. 

 

Farlan was swift, kicking the infected man down to the ground and fluidly bringing the weapon in hand up, emptying a single bullet into its skull.

 

"Christ," Levi gasped, keeping a firm grip on Isabel as Farlan shouted for them to keep running.

 

More of the infected followed them as they sought solace at the local bar, running through the back patio area. There were so many of them, clawing and chewing on carnage while moaning and noisily noticing their presence. There was not a moment to accept, to process or understand; it was the instinct to carry on and  _survive._ Farlan ran ahead of them, opening the door to the building while screaming for him to hurry. Levi thrust himself inside, turning to see Farlan shutting the door with several grasping arms trying to break through. He held the gun and turned furious eyes toward Levi.

 

"You go ahead! I'll hold them off. The site is just outside here!"

 

"No! We're not leaving you behind!" Isabel screeched.

 

Blue eyes softened briefly even as he struggled against the door. "I'll be right behind you," he assured her. "Levi can get you there quicker than I can if I'm buying you some time."

 

Levi gritted his teeth, glancing at the door being pried open and the back entrance. "I  _will_ see you there."

 

Farlan offered a short smile, nodding his head. "Go."

 

"Farlan!" Isabel cried out, struggling against Levi's hold on her. 

 

"You have to trust him," Levi assured her, running through the vacant bar and pushing his way through the back door. There was only a few infected outside and Levi didn't waste a single moment, dashing wildly and as quickly as he could with the young woman in his arms. 

 

"We can't just leave him!"

 

All Levi cared about was ensuring Isabel's safety first. He could see from just gazing at her leg that it was broken. Levi and Farlan could manage after, but right now, keeping her away from the hysteria of what was happening was his first and utmost priority. From where he was, Levi could see several army tanks and lights ahead. He used that as a guide, leading him off the back porch of the bar and down a dirt road. He could hear snarls and moans behind him but he didn't look back even as Isabel gripped his shirt in panic. 

 

The gunfire that suddenly sounded in the air caused Levi to abruptly stop running, his body pivoting to shield Isabel. He clenched his eyes shut, assuming the gunshots were directed to them. His eyes opened briefly to see the bodies of the infected falling one by one onto the dirt-ridden ground. When moments of silence passed, Levi dared to look up and see a soldier with his assault rifle drawn. He sighed in relief, looking to Isabel with an expression alleviation. 

 

"We're safe," he assured her. 

 

"What about Farlan?" she whispered back, her eyes trained on the soldier in front of them. Levi shook his head, taking a step forward.

 

"Don't move!" the armed soldier shouted and his gun now aimed at them. Levi stiffened, taken aback.

 

"Look, we've just been through fucking hell. I think her leg is broken, we're just trying to get help--"

 

Isabel instinctively gripped Levi's shirt, her eyes wide as the man stepped forward. "I said  _don't move_!"

 

Levi took several steps back, his gray eyes focusing on the assault rifle. "Listen... we're not  _sick._ "

 

"We have two civilians in the outer perimeter, please be advised," the soldier said into his radio.

 

Levi felt a terrible shiver run up his spine and he gripped the girl in his arms, his eyes narrowing as the man said, "But sir, there's a young girl."

 

The weapon in the man's hands slacked only a bit as he waited for a response, but soon it was gripped with purpose. "I understand, sir."

 

"I already told you,  _we aren't sick_!" Levi tried to reason, every sense in his body and mind raising in alarm. The assault rifle was lifted and aimed at them again, causing the raven-haired man to start moving backward. "Oh, shit."

 

The bullets grazed him and made him lose his grip on Isabel, both of them barreling to the ground and rolling down the hill and Isabel screamed. Dirt covered his face and entered his mouth, making Levi sputter to catch his breath. He groaned painfully, pushing himself up and adjusting himself to his back as swiftly as he could. When Levi turned over, he was met with a blinding light from the soldier. He raised his hand up, pleading for the man to stop. 

 

"Don't," was all he could muster to say.

 

It was a fleeting, single moment as brain matter splattered from the soldier's helmet. The rifle in his arms fell before his body did, landing onto the dirt without a sound. Levi, for a short moment, thought he was dreaming. But when Farlan's form entered his vision, he let out a sound of relief. Farlan's eyes darted as he kept his gun drawn and Levi moved to sit up, grunting as he did so. 

 

"No," Farlan whispered.

 

The whisper shook Levi to his core and he followed Farlan's eyes, his own widening when he saw Isabel's body lying on the ground; unmoving.

 

"No, no, no..." Farlan threw the gun to the side, running and dropping to the ground next to her. Isabel was shuddering; gasping as Farlan brought her into his arms. Levi rushed over, helping Farlan as he steadied her. It was then that Levi could see the blood seeping through her shirt near her abdomen. "Izzy," he choked, grasping the shivering girl and pressing his hand against the wound. Levi felt stunned, sinking to his knees next to them and placing his shaking hands against her stomach as well. 

 

Isabel gripped onto Farlan's shirt, her lips quivering as her body quaked. Farlan was turning to him, shouting something that Levi couldn't make out. His eyes were straining on the blood dripping to the ground. His hands pressed, his gaze locking with Isabel's. Her eyes pleaded with his; petrified and searching. The air around them thickened as Isabel's grip started to loosen.

 

"Please," Farlan begged. He leaned down and placed several fluttering kisses against her cheek. "Don't do this," he chanted over and over again. Levi's mind reeled but his body wouldn't move. He felt Isabel's body stop it's struggling and when he looked into her eyes again, he could see the light inside of those eyes had faded. 


	2. Reluctantly Aware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful feedback! I know I came it kind of hard in the beginning, but anybody who's played this game knows it was intense from the very beginning. I'm excited to progress with the story and hope I do it some justice. Kudos and comments are love and let me know if I'm heading in the right direction with my writing. Enjoy!

* * *

[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3Qvw2ZAxtw&t=0s&list=PLpT_QK1pZnix5TUxSmnrO4qMRK3NuX6F9&index=1)

**10 Years Later - Summer**

* * *

He woke up gasping, sitting up and clutching his chest with shaking hands. It was always the same; the same dream, the same screaming, and the same vacant eyes staring back into his. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape it. It consumed his dreams and if didn't sleep, his conscious thoughts plagued him. Groaning, he sat up and kept his unsteady hand against his racing heart. He adjusted his neck, working out the tension that had built there while he slept. The sound of someone pounding against the door in the next room jumbled his thoughts. He swallowed thickly, his throat dry from lack of water. Noticing a small canteen on the decrepit nightstand next to his mattress, he reached for it and drank down the stale liquid inside.

 

Levi stood up, his back screaming in protest as he did. The mattress creaked, cutting through the silence that was more than overwhelming. His boots sounded loudly against the mismatched and faded floorboards, echoing inside of the dingy apartment. No matter what cleaning supplies he would manage to find, it was never enough to rid the mold and grime that manifested inside of the walls; the corners or the ceiling. He tried, though. Everywhere you went, everything smelled vile. The air they were breathing was toxic as it was without the infected being near the zones.

 

He tugged at his faded black shirt, short sleeved and clinging to his body from the sweat he accumulated in his sleep.  _Disgusting_ , he thought, wiping his hands against his gray trousers the caught inside of his boots. He ran his now dry hands through his dark locks, grimacing when he noticed he'd need to trim it again soon. The undercut settled on his neck and the strands surrounding it were reaching above his cheekbones. His steel gaze narrowed in annoyance when the knocking he had heard became louder.

 

"Hold on a fucking second!" he shouted roughly, his voice raspy from not using it. He strode through the kitchen and dining area, nothing particularly useful furnishing it. A table sat along the far wall just beneath the cracked window, sunlight dripping through the tarnished blinds concealing the outside. There were some recliners that settled on the opposite end of the room, collecting dust from rarely being sat on. It had been a while since he gave the place a good cleaning and he didn't understand why he continued to bother. Nothing would get rid of the filth that was now a permanent part of their world. Cleaning settled his nerves; soothed his racing thoughts as they continued to shift and twist inside of him.

 

When Levi reached for the door and unlocked it, he was met with a pair of chocolate eyes. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, shapely glasses adorned the bridge of her nose and she wore a maroon short-sleeved denim shirt. Most of their clothes were usually worn and shabby, so her jeans were no exception. He had met Hange nearly six years ago during a job, the two of them getting along with relative ease. She annoyed the ever-living shit out of him and was a bit too quirky for his tastes, but he trusted her.

 

And trust was hard to come by these days.

 

Her expression wasn't it's usual amused self, rather it was dull. There was a deep crimson gash on her left cheekbone and bruising along the side of her face. When she noticed Levi's vexed features, she chuckled to herself while saying, "Morning to you, too."

 

Levi stepped aside, letting her walk past and into the dim apartment. He closed the door, turning back to see Hange helping herself to the liquor on the table. She sighed and poured herself a glass, holding it up while asking, "Want one?"

 

"No," Levi answered shortly, stalking over and grabbing a soiled towel from its surface. He handed it over, which Hange took without question while pressing it against her throbbing cheek. Levi leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where the fuck were you?"

 

Hange turned around, leaning herself while regarding Levi thoughtfully. "West End District," she replied. "In case you don't remember, we had a drop to make this morning," she added.

 

" _We_ ," Levi echoed acidly, uncrossing his arms while gesturing between the two of them. " _We_ had a drop to make."

 

Hange tapped her finger against her chin, narrowing her eyes a bit. "You wanted to be left alone, remember?"

 

Levi sighed, pivoting his body and placing his hands on the worn countertop. "So I'll take a wild fucking guess, the entire deal went south and the client made off with our pills. That sound about right?" 

 

Hange scoffed, tossing the rag in her hand away. "The deal went off without a hitch, don't insult me." She reached into her pockets, pulling out a few white cards and throwing them next to the towel she had just discarded. "We have enough ration cards to last us a few months easily."

 

Levi absorbed that information, his narrowed gaze softening just a bit. "Care to explain this?" he gestured toward his own face, indicating to bruising along Hange's skin.

 

Hange sighed dramatically, shaking her head while saying, "I got jumped by two guys on my way back here, nothing I couldn't handle. You and I both know what I'm capable of. Almost broke my damn glasses, other than that, it didn't take much to take them down."

 

Crossing the room, Levi reached for the bloodied towel from the table and brought it up to Hange's cheek. He applied gentle pressure, knowing Hange probably did a piss poor job at maintaining the swelling herself. "And are these fuckers still with us?"

 

"Now that's adorable," Hange grinned, looking at Levi incredulously. "Look, I managed, okay?"

 

"Did you at least find out who they were?" Levi grounded out.

 

"They were just a couple of rookies, but that isn't the point--" Hange snatched the towel away, looking at Levi with an unwavering gaze. "The point is that Nile is the one who sent them."

 

The raven arched a brow at that. "Our Nile? The man who stutters on every other word Nile?"

 

Her attention shifted solely to Levi while saying, "He knows we're after him and figured he'd make the first move."

 

"Son of a bitch is smarter than I gave him credit for," Levi muttered bitterly, pressing his hand to move his bangs from his eyes.

 

Hange chuckled, a sound that was cynical in its own right. "He isn't smart enough, though." She pressed herself on the opposite side of the kitchen island, an excited glint in the depths of her eyes. "And I happen to know where he's hiding."

 

"Like fucking hell you do."

 

Hange kept a somewhat amused air around her, detaching from where she had leaned and circled the kitchen. "Let's just say it's an old warehouse near Area 5," she said smugly, her hands adjusting her glasses while adding, "Can't say for how long, though."

 

Hange's words resonated, giving Levi a clear direction on what needed to be done. He lifted his chin and straightened his posture. "Well?" he began, his storm eyes slitting. "I'm ready now."

 

"Oh," Hange laughed. "I can definitely do now."

 

Levi followed her out of the apartment, not looking back as he jimmied the lock to the door while closing it.

* * *

After the attempts to quarantine the infection from spreading had failed, cities began to crumble one by one throughout the United States. Most major cities were either placed under martial law or set for a nuclear attack to try and contain the disease. After the night of Isabel's death, Levi couldn't begin to comprehend just how fast the infection had spread. Within only a month, the entire world had fallen to ruins. Miltary had set up camps inside the walls of each city, doing their best to ensure that there was enough food, shelter, and medical care to keep as many individuals alive as possible. Slowly but surely, everything around them began to decay and rot. The Military continued to keep quarantine zones in check, monitoring those who went in and outside of the city. Food had become so scarce that ration stations had been set up, only willing to hand out ration cards as a supply and demand. Levi couldn't begin to explain how many people within the zone had died of starvation.

 

When following military orders nearly ensured his own death, Levi took matters into his own hands. He began to take work that involved sneaking outside of the city to ensure any delivery. He smuggled whatever he could; drugs, weapons, ammo, and expensive and imported wares. It was there he met Hange, who was tipping on the edge of death herself. Together, they became a relatively strong team. 

 

Panic had spread worldwide, forcing the uninfected to scramble to any safe zone that was available. Levi could count the dozens of quarantine zones he had been forced to enter before being shoved off to the next. Months after the breakout, he felt dazed and confused. Mindlessly rolling with the tides of uncertainty. Health organizations around the world had attempted to create vaccines and each and every time, it was a failure. Soon, the search for any sort of cure became a distant memory. There was no miracle waiting to cure mankind, there was no magic that could fix this, so sooner rather than later, Levi accepted this as the fate of humanity. The government had been completely reduced to something that only existed in the past and most cities were overtaken by the military police.

 

Ten years of struggling had led him to Boston, the towering structures around him decrepit and units unstable. He followed behind Hange as the two of them made their way out of the shabby apartment building and out into the city streets. The sky was a dull gray, clouds overhead and ready to release rain at any moment. The air around them was humid and sticky, much to Levi's disgust. What he wouldn't give for a solid, hot shower to get rid of the sweat along his skin. He did what he could, finding a stash of cleaning wipes during a raid and stocking up at any chance he had. He worked with whatever he could scrounge up. 

 

The faces around Levi were always the same, the same hopelessness and emptiness is each person's gaze. It was present as a throng of people stood outside of the rations distribution center, holding their stomachs and screaming in outrage as the lines were still blocked off. It had been almost a week since the last delivery and Levi knew from his own stomach eating away at itself that everyone was hungry. He had learned to endure the hunger, brushing it off after recognizing it for so long. There were minimal children in the zone but every time Levi  _did_ see a child, his heart would clench at the state they'd be in. It was always the same. Everything around him had changed and yet the world was just as merciless and cruel as it ever was.

 

As they continued to make their way through the streets, several military police had raced out of one of the side buildings. Terrified men and women were forced out by their hair or their clothes, shoving them onto their knees while using the boots to nudge their legs apart. Levi's cold stare lingered, knowing already most of them would die. The Military used devices to indicate if a person was infected or not, scanning the nape of their necks for purchase. Even if the said person didn't contract the disease entirely, it would still show if an individual came in contact with the infected. Levi and Hange were careful and experienced at handling the infected and slipping outside of the zones; the job usually called for it. 

 

Not everyone was as careful. If anything, they were stupid and reckless.

 

His slate eyes never turned away when a woman, somehow bundled up in a ragged sweater despite the heat, was drowning in hysterics. The device was brought to her neck, fear evident all over her features. She begged with quiet 'please's' and 'stop's' before a beep echoed through the area. The military personnel was adorned in the same heavy armored suits, assault rifles equipped and ready to destroy. Her pitch had reached a desperate octave, Levi already knowing her fate. She had tried to go outside the zone and she must have been careless. A harsh boot connected with her back, shoving her down face-first onto the concrete. The assault rifle was pulled into position and despite her measly struggling, the gunshots sounded through the zone. She slumped forward, her body ceasing all movement.

 

Hange sighed next to him, shaking her head. "You have to wonder what people think they're doing when they try running out of here."

 

He shrugged, licking his lips and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Being a fucking idiot will get your killed. There's nothing more to say on the matter. Not everyone is equipped for a life on the outside."

 

Hange didn't reply, merely stepping ahead of him as they continued to roam the area. Several acquaintances littered the streets, usually those who either scored some pills or haggled for spare ration cards. Levi wasn't surprised to find out that anything went in this time and age. He's even had men and women drop to their knees for him just to get a single card for food. Levi had never stooped low enough to bring himself to do such a thing. And he never allowed for anybody to touch him in a way that he'd succumb to such filth. He would have rather starved. Levi's eyes continued to roam and landed on a shady pair leaning against one of the buildings, ripped clothing and leaning in close to speak under false friendlessness. 

 

One of them noticed Levi, scowling while thrusting his chin out. His teeth were stained and his face was smudged with dirt. "The fuck are you looking out?"

 

The other man, Levi recognized as Everett, looked at the angry man with a spark of fear. He pulled him back, hissing under his breath. "Would you shut the hell up?" He glanced at Levi and Hange worriedly, bowing his head a bit. "Sorry about that Levi, Hange."

 

"No worries," Hange said with a chipper smile while Levi merely shrugged, not giving a shit about one potential scumbag. As they made their way, Levi could hear Everett chastising his buddy.

 

"Do you know who the fuck that is? That's Levi, you idiot!"

 

" _That's_ Levi? Ha, I figured he'd at least be taller."

 

_Fucking shitstains._

 

When they arrived at the security checkpoint, both Levi and Hange reached into their pockets and dug out their I.D.'s. Levi looked at the soldier passively, handing his information over without hesitation. The soldier glanced at the both of them, eyeing them wearily. "What's your business here today?"

 

"Got the day off. Visiting a friend," Levi lied smoothly, not so much as a twitch on his face as he spoke. Hange offered a buttered smile and the man just sighed, hanging them their papers back. 

 

"Alright, go on through."

 

As soon as the words were said, a sound ripped through Levi's earshot and caused a ringing to begin thrumming inside of his skull. He stumbled, taken aback just as much as the surrounding people near him were. An eruption of fire caught his vision and he narrowed his gaze to get a closer look. He and Hange were shoved back, the metal gate to the checkpoint sliding to a close. One of the military vehicles was engulfed and ablaze, the flames reaching toward the sky. It had been bombed.

 

"Fucking Scouts! You two, get out of here now!" the soldier ordered, scrambling to close the gate while hoisting his gun. 

 

"Goddamit," Hange cursed, grabbing Levi's hand and dragging him away from the area. "So much for using the easy way out. We'll have to do this the hard way."

 

The Scouts, as they were referred to, were a militia group that formed through the entire country in hopes of restoring all branches of the government. Their main goal was to overthrow the military oppression that was currently overtaking each city and zone that was still active. Revolting in all efforts to go against the current ways of the country, it wasn't uncommon for them to cause riots and attack cities directly as a result of their plight. Levi called bullshit on the entire thing, scoffing to himself as he witnessed yet another display unnecessary rebellion. There was no changing things and he felt sorry for the fools who thought they could bring about a revolution.

 

"We're going to have to use the tunnel east of here," Hange commented offhandedly, reaching and wiping off her glasses where mist had lingered on the lenses. They could hear in the distance the announcement systems blaring, alerting civilians in the surrounding area to clear it at once. There had always been a strict curfew, so Levi had grown used to the dull drawl from the military personnel's system. Those who tried to ignore it would immediately be killed on the spot. Levi began to lead, knowing Hange was right. They'd have to sneak their way out of the city if it meant getting to Nile. The bastards name put a sour taste in his mouth, the fucking coward. It a survival of the fittest world they lived in but one thing Levi could not stand for was to be made a fool of. Stealing from them had been their first mistake, attacking Hange had been the last. "They'll be closing off all of the checkpoints, I've got a feeling."

 

"Sounds splendid," Levi deadpanned, his skin crawling at the thought of going through there again. When checkpoints were inaccessible, the East Tunnel was the only means of sneaking outside of the zones. It wasn't a guarantee, however. Even with using the safety of the tunnel, you could still very well get killed on the other side. Whether it was to the infected or patrol standing watch outside, there was always a chance. The two of them didn't have any of their equipment and there was no time to find another means to an end. "Let's get a move on, then. The longer we stand out here, the worse off we'll be."

 

"Don't be such a grump," Hange grinned, bumping her shoulder with his. "We'll find Nile, get back our merchandise and slip right back in. He deserves what's coming to him."

 

"No shit," Levi agreed.

* * *

 

They escaped into another area of accommodation, slipping inside and closing the large door with a grind. The fluorescent lights above flickered, the pale wallpaper in the hallways peeling unpleasantly off of the walls. Levi spotted several people in the hallways, a few of them simply sitting outside of their doors while others were wandering around aimlessly.

 

"I can't stand going through that fucking tunnel," Levi muttered, more to himself than his partner.

 

"Would you rather let Nile get away?" the woman next to him inquired teasingly.

 

"Tch," the raven scoffed. "That's fucking cute."

 

"Levi, Hange," a voice sounded from Levi's right, a civilian that resided in the building. If Levi remembered correctly, his name was Dexter. Or Dustin. Levi didn't really bother to care. "Did you guys here that shit outside?"

 

"We were there," Levi drawled, keeping his pace with Hange behind him. The man walked with them and continued to converse alongside Hange.

 

"How's the East Tunnel looking?"

 

"Completely clear. I just used it and there aren't any patrols on the other side. Where are you guys off to?"

 

Levi remained indifferent while responding, "Going to pay Nile a visit."

 

"You too?" Dexter, or Dustin, asked.

 

"Who else is after him?" Hange couldn't help but wonder, crossing her arms over her chest as they continued to stroll through the dimly lit hallways.

 

"Erwin was asking around about him earlier."

 

"Smith?" Hange glanced at Levi, question crossing over her face. "What the hell would the Scouts want with him?"

 

"No clue," the man responded, adjusting his dirty hoodie sweater. "He's been looking for him for a few days now."

 

"What did you tell him?" Levi's tone was clipped.

 

"The truth, that I have no idea where he is."

 

"Good man," Hange praised accordingly. "Do yourself a favor and stay out of trouble, alright? Military is going to be out in full force soon."

 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

 

The man scurried off, leaving Levi and Hange focusing back on their current task. "Erwin looking for Nile... what do you make of that?" she asked.

 

"I don't like it," Levi answered honestly. "Let's find him before the fucking Scout's do. Something isn't right."

 

The two of them strode into a large room, wallpaper losing its color and the floorboards littered with papers and trash. Levi's nose scrunched in distaste but didn't comment. The only pieces of furniture inside of the space was a tarnished loveseat. It was currently occupied, a man barely aware sitting and dozing off with his arms crossed against his chest. He startled upon their arrival, glancing up questionably. 

 

"Oh, hey guys. What's going on out there?" he asked lazily, the alarms outside still blaring.

 

"Shit is stirring up out there," Levi commented, already walking over to where their passage was waiting. The East Tunnel was known for helping anyone in the surrounding area to escape outside of the walls. "How are things here?"

 

"Quiet," the man announced. "No signs of any military or infected."

 

At least something was going their way.

 

Levi began to process of examining an old dresser table that was lodged between the gaping hole in the wall and the room. He inclined his chin over, grabbing Hange's attention. "Oi, help me move this thing."

 

Together, they scooted the offending object and opened the clearing for the opening and allowing them access. Levi could distinctly hear the other man in the room bidding them farewell but didn't pay much mind to it. Nodding his head to Hange, she went ahead of him first. The wall was opened in an obvious manner but was usually concealed with effort on everyone's part. She braced her hand against the edge and ducked down below, disappearing from Levi's sight. Sighing to himself, he followed her. He placed a hand on the wall's edge and jumped down behind her.

 

"Goddamn, it fucking reeks down here. Those fuckers need to mind what the hell they throw away down here." Levi muttered, resisting the urge to cover his nose. 

 

Hange chuckled, seemingly uncaring of the smell around them. God, she was a strange one. "Oh!" she exclaimed when some of the tunnel's lights flickered on. "Let there be light!"

 

"Stop it," Levi chastised, not in the mood for her over-eccentric behavior. She sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

 

"You're no fun."

 

The dirt crunched against Levi's boots, his footsteps sounding heavily through the clearing. There was a generator along the far wall, roaring to life upon their entry. Levi pulled the shirt that was clinging to his chest, already feeling the humid heat rising from the passage. It was damp and musky inside, making it difficult to focus. "Our gear should still be down here."

 

"Just a bit further," Hange responded. 

 

They reached an open area, a workers bench, and desk standing along the far corner. Levi caught sight of their backpacks and gear. Anybody would have been an absolute fucking idiot to think of stealing their things. They knew the price of that. Levi walked toward it, leaning to examine the pistol, a few bullets, and gauze laying next to his tarnished backpack. He reached for his gun, bringing it up to his leveled vision to examine it. He cocked the barrel, sighing while saying, "Not much ammo to work with."

 

"When then, you'd better make sure your shots count," the woman next to him giggled. 

 

Rolling his shoulders, Levi took his pistol and placed it below the small of his back. He jostled his backpack onto his shoulders, adjusting the straps while saying, "We ready to do this?"

 

"Oh, definitely," Hange enthused, already finished with preparing her own gear. Levi took the lead, both of them walking through the opening that would lead toward the center of the tunnel. It had been quite a while since they had ventured through the tunnel and Levi prepared himself for what was ahead. One thing was certain, Nile was very well sought after and with Erwin Smith being thrown into the mix, the two of them didn't have very much time. They needed to find Nile first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this chapter took. This story requires so much more detail and focus than my other ones so the updates will probably be monthly at best. But this, out of the three stories I'm working on, is the one I'm most excited for. I always do this to myself. I'll start one story and then start like three more lol this ship is killing me and I'm drowning someone just save me.
> 
> In the next chapter, violence! Lots of it. And a wild Eren appears! :O


	3. Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the lovely comments and kudos. I enjoy hearing from each of you. I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

**[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKKStpvGGDM) **

* * *

The air around them was stagnant and dry, making it difficult to focus as they navigated through the tunnels. The pebbles beneath Levi's boot crunched noisily, echoing inside of the open corridor. Both he and Hange had used this tunnel one several occasions, especially when moving products from inside of the walls. Levi kept his guard steady, gun held with precision and gaze focused. It was quiet except for the usual creak of the ceiling above. Hange followed close behind him, keeping their own weapon aimed with purpose.

 

"Do you think Nile still has our guns?"

 

Levi scoffed, shaking his head while ducking down a sweeping beam. "For his sake, he'd better. Once we get it back, I'm hoping it'll be easy to unload."

 

" _Speaking_ of which," Hange began, holding a single digit in the air. "When's our next shipment due?"

 

"Gunther is supposed to come out next month," Levi began explaining. "The usual; pills, plenty of ammo... supposedly."

 

"He hasn't fallen through yet, so I'll trust your judgment. At any rate―damn," Hange's footsteps slowed behind Levi, hesitating while saying, "Spores, get your mask out."

 

Levi groaned, reaching into the backpack behind him and pulling out his military issued gas mask. He cupped it over his face, shielding him from breathing in the toxic air around him. He could see it more clearly then, particles of the infection dancing through the air like dust. It practically sparkled.

 

"The area was clear the last time we were down here," Levi started, continuing to tread ahead. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

 

Hange side-stepped next to him. "Then you'd better be on guard. Evidently, something is sending this off."

 

With the mask on, it was more difficult to see than usual. The lighting was already faulty and flickering above them, the generators barely giving enough juice to supply. The heavy fog of spores clouded his vision. He crouched down when they reached a heavily leveled part of the tunnel, sighing as he approached a figure pressed against a wooden panel to the far side.

 

"That would be our culprit," Hange supplied, eyeing the figure questionably. Spores were produced only when an infected host was left to turn for far too long, especially due to lack of exposure. If you were to breath it in, you may as well have been bitten directly. The body, from what Levi could see, was still fairly fresh. But the signs of infection had overtaken their entire body, crusted with decaying sickness and rotting flesh. It's body radiated the spores throughout the entire surrounding area.

 

"We need to stay sharp," Levi quipped quickly. "Something got this fucker. He hasn't been down here too long."

 

"Roger that," Hange responded. 

 

They continued at a slow pace, navigating their way without causing too much disruption. It was rare that the infected got inside of the tunnels, but Levi was always on careful guard. He kept a clinging hand to his pistol and knew Hange was doing the same. A minute hadn't even passed before a flash of a body caught Levi's sharp gaze. 

 

"Shh," he whispered, crouching where he stood and examining more closely. From his line of sight, he could see several shapes moving about within the thick cloud of spores. He snapped his fingers carefully, hoping Hange caught on quickly. She ducked down behind him, leveling her weapon and keeping a calculating eye ahead of her. The infected before them hadn't noticed their presence yet, mindlessly running in several different directions while letting out discreet moans. Usually, they were referred to as  _Runners._

 

Their faces and forms never changed. Grotesque, decaying and wasting away. Their eyes held the same frenzied need and hunger, preying upon anything moving just to tear them apart. Skin collapsing upon themselves and clothes clinging messily to them. Levi was skilled, forced into the mastery of taking them down. It didn't mean by any means that he wanted the confrontation. He and Hange crept by as stealthily as they could, moving with a cat-like flex to avoid alerting the infected. Levi could easily count six of them in the open space of the tunnel.

 

While they crossed over to the next room, successfully avoiding any sort of fight, Levi felt a stunning pressure on the edge of his boot. He aimed his pistol, his silver orbs flaring to life behind his mask.

 

"Please..." a voice groaned miserably.

 

Among the overturned furniture and masses of debris, Levi could see a man trapped beneath. Levi tugged his foot away, keeping his hands still. He was wearing a gas mask similar to his and Hange's.

 

"Please... my mask... broke," he croaked out, his hands shaking in mid-air from where it was placed on Levi's boot. "Don't... don't leave me... to turn..."

 

"Damn it," Hange muttered. 

 

Levi considered himself many things. Callous. Vicious. Cynical, maybe. But he understood. Dammit, he would've rather of been dead to turn into one of those  _things._ He noticed a single bullet laying on the ground untouched, glinting in the sunlight that poured from the opening ahead. He bent down to retrieve it, loading it into the chamber of his pistol and cocking it quickly. The man below him continued to hold out a desperate hand, silently pleading for an end to his suffering.

 

Levi didn't hesitate, he brought his pistol down and leveled it with the man's forehead while simultaneously pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the air, piercing through whatever cunning silence they were hoping to accomplish. The man's head had snapped back, thudding onto the floor without another word. 

 

"Poor guy..." Hange whispered beside him, sighing as she lowered her own gun.

 

Levi scowled, turning away from the man without another thought. "Let's just get the fuck out of here. I can see the exit from here."

* * *

The spores dissipated and they had reached the far exit, slipping through a corridor that led to an abandoned office space. Hange took the lead, bringing them to a doo that led to the outside of the building. Instead of simply slipping through it, Hange held up her hand and used her free one to knock quietly against the metal surface. Levi leaned back against the railing near the door, briefly taking a moment to catch his breath. After a few, silent seconds the door opened with a loud creaking. Behind it, a young boy stood. He was wearing a baseball cap, a dusty wife-beater, and torn jeans.

 

"How's it going, little man?" Hange asked, far too kindly. Levi could never understand how this woman remained so damn optimistic and  _kind._ It irked him, especially knowing exactly what she was capable of. She was just as much of a killer as he was. She reached inside of her pockets, flashing a few ration cards in the boy's face. "Do us a favor, would you dear? Make sure the coast is clear."

 

The boy nodded eagerly at the sight of the white cards, reaching for them just as Hange pulled them away. "No soldiers. None of Nile's men. Understand?" The boy didn't speak, simply nodded his head again with anticipation as Hange handed over the cards. The young child closed the door, allowing Hange a second to herself as well. 

 

"You do realize he's more than likely waiting for us, right?"

 

Hange flashed Levi a buttered smile, which didn't fool him for a fucking second. "That'll just make things more interesting."

 

A knock from above caused both of their heads to turn in unison. "Let's get this over with," Levi pushed himself off of the railing, following close behind Hange as they opened the door and through the threshold. Once they stepped outside, the overhead of clouds lit the sky. The boy from earlier rounded a corner, seemingly uncaring as to where they were going. Hange knew this district better than he did, as he rarely visited it. It was  _disgusting_ and filthy. The ground was littered with trash, graffiti decorating the buildings around them. It smelled of burn barrels and sweat. The corridor led to a narrow alley, saddled with old, tarnished box trucks that were filled with items that Levi assumed were of value. Nothing appealed to him, but in this day and age, anything that could warrant a ration card was worth displaying. He passed stands that held torn clothing, sewing equipment, weapons of lesser value and other useless shit. He ducked his head down when an unpleasant smell wafted through his nose, causing him to crinkle his face distastefully. Other stands were measly mounts of cardboard boxes stacked together in a failed attempt to look aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

 

 _Rats._ People were grilling and selling  _rats_ as a result of the food shortage. Levi's stomach clenched, but not with hunger. There was a line across the alley and it was a display of just how desperate civilians were to get something inside of their aching stomachs. Levi scoffed, pointedly turning away as he continued to tread behind Hange. She didn't seem affected by anything around them, continuing to stroll through the area like it wasn't something to sweat over.

 

There was something urgent thickening the air and Levi sensed it, keeping his fists clenched as he followed behind. 

 

Tents were lined across the streets, several civilians finding solace in staying inside. Levi couldn't fault them. Outside of the tents, he heard dogs barking to his left held behind bared fences. Levi observed a sign hanging above, indicating most of the animals had been sold for a number of ration cards each. He felt bad for them, knowing they'd either be used for fights of killed for a decent meal. There was also a distant sound of flesh slapping against each other in an intense display of brutality downward from the alley.  _Cage fights,_ Levi assumed easily.

 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

 

The man was a good foot taller than him, standing with his fists clenched and eyebrows drawn together. They attempted to bypass an abandoned bus to get through the clutter of the area. Levi's lips curled in a deep scowl, his nimble hand already reaching for his gun in the back of his trousers. He stiffened when he felt Hange's hand grip his; successfully halting his actions. "Marshell," she chastised, moving ahead of Levi. "Sit back down if you know what's good for you."

 

The man stuttered, unclenching his hands while saying, "Sorry, Hange. I didn't realize he was with you."

 

Levi made a 'tch' noise under his breath, following behind Hange while they exited the vehicle. "You sure get around, don't you?"

 

"Shut up," Hange quipped, shrugging her shoulders. "Ever think about how I get access to all of those extra ration cards?"

 

"Should I even ask?"

 

"Don't bother. Old headaches, nothing to worry over."

 

They entered a more vacant area, surrounded by warehouse crates and chainlink fences. A few civilians were casually standing around, minding their business while expertly playing both sides of the field. Hange held a hand up to Levi, indicating he follow her while approaching a dark-skinned man crouched down as he examined his nails. Hange reached into her pocket, pulling out a few ration cards while saddling close to him. The man barely acknowledged her, merely raising his head while arching a brow in question.

 

"We're looking for Nile," she explained easily. "Did he happen to come through here?"

 

The man gave Hange a sweet half-smile. "About a half-hour ago. From what I could see, he was headed to the wharf."

 

Levi was silently impressed while Hange placed the cards into the stranger's hand, letting the raven take the lead as they rounded through another abandoned alleyway. The sides of the buildings were littered with Scout symbols and overturned dumpsters. They were definitely entering into hostile territory, the air around both of them thickening. Another line of linked fences revealed an opening of deserted warehouse crates and abandoned docking loads. As they entered into the open area, Levi sighed when he noticed a group of men approach them. Their expressions were as filthy as they appeared; clothes dragging off their shoulders at odd angles while their hands were pressed with crowbars and rifles.

 

There were three of them, Levi counted quickly. His hand was already stretching to his jeans, gripping his pistol with urgency while keeping his disposition impassive. One of the three men approached, his expression hard and his lips tight. Levi could've laughed.

 

"You both need to turn the fuck around if you know what's good for you."

 

 _Oh, I've heard that line before._  The smell around them was potent and distracting, but Levi kept his gunmetal orbs sharp as they three men attempted to circle around them. Hange remained close and Levi could see from the corner of his eye that she was steadying her defense quickly should the need arise. Levi's chin rose in silent challenge, his hand dipping to the edge his black shirt.

 

"We're not here for you ― we're here for Nile," Levi started in a steady voice. "Let us through. You don't want to do this, believe me."

 

The man in front of them, Levi assumed as their leader, didn't chuckle the way his other associates had ― his lips twisted deeply. He held his weapon in warning.

 

"You fucking midget," he snarled. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Take your stupid ass back the way you  _came. I won't say it again._ "

 

Agonizing seconds ticked by and Levi's fingers twitched near his gun. His head bowed, a deep breath escaping his lips. He bit into his lower lip in a moment of contemplation before lifting his cool gaze back to the man in front of him. "I don't have fucking time for this," he spat while moving with deadly momentum, reaching for the pistol in his trousers and pulling the hammer back. The sound of gunfire rang through the air and the man's head had snapped back, his body crumbling to the floor. Frantic shouts of surprise and fear echoed inside of the small clearing, the two of Nile's men scrambling for sanctuary behind the worn crates across the yard.

 

Levi dove down and landed against the dirt, hissing as a gunshot nearly grazed him. Hange had run to the next container, seeking purchase as the shots began to increase in their tempo. Levi looked over to her, gritting his teeth while barking out, "Cover me!"

 

Levi didn't waste a moment, bullets continuing to ricochet in their direction. He closed his eyes briefly, inhaling deeply before throwing himself over the canister, bringing his weapon to level with his gaze as his sharp eyes sought out either man. Both hid like cowards, sniveling and moaning to themselves. One of them made to short mistake of attempting to get the upper hand and brought his head up to catch sight of either him of Hange. Levi's aim was agile and precise, another bullet cutting through the air and piercing through the man's temple. He fell back with a dying groan and the man next to him continued to hide.

 

From the side, Levi could see Hange lurking in the spaces behind the crates, bringing out a shiv and holding it to her chest. Her lips formed thinned and her eyebrows formed a line of concentration. Within seconds, a dull squishing could be heard when Hange planted the blade against the back of the goon's neck. She brought him down gently, holding his body until it was laying against the floor. She sighed, pulling the weapon out while grinning at Levi.

 

"Nice shooting, shorty."

 

Levi growled low in his throat, already getting tired of the jabs at his height. "Fucking knock it off, I told you not to call me that."

 

Hange giggled, "So sensitive, who would've thought? I'll reel it in, I swear."

 

"Yeah, okay." The raven hoisted his gun back into his trousers while his eyes wandered ahead. "Let's keep going. We both know Nile has more of these bastards waiting, especially if he's anticipating we're coming through."

 

Hange cleaned her knife with a hum, slipping back into her jeans. "Right-o. If he's really hiding out in the wharf, we've still got a few posts to clear before we get there."

 

 _Wonderful,_ Levi bites to himself sarcastically, fingers tingling and his blood blazing.

* * *

The quay was littered with dozens of men, each carrying a unique weapon of choice. Levi could make out bats winding with barbed wire, crowbars, rifles, and semi-automatics. Nile didn't waste his resources and his crew was a sure sign of that. He and Hange hid behind some worn wreckage as they looked out from above. It took several seconds before Hange pointed ahead while saying, "There's our man."

 

Levi's gaze followed her digit, eyes narrowing when he caught sight of their target. Nile was engrossed in a conversation with one of the harbors crew, looking anxious but barking out orders. His hair held a greasy texture, his face pale and grimy. Levi's lips curled in distaste, the rushing of his blood returning full force. "Cocky son of a bitch," Levi muttered, looking at the woman next to him.

 

"How do you want to do this? You know there's no way in hell we're just slipping through," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

 

"I don't want attention drawn to us," Levi replied. "We'll get in a quietly as possible. Someone had to of heard the gunshots and reported in, so Nile at least knows we're here. The more discreet, the better. Use your knife."

 

They moved with a deathly silence, slipping through every open space and edging close to the boatyard. Most of Nile's crew was carelessly paying attention elsewhere, turning to spit idle chit-chat. It made it all the easier, Hange moving first to bring her arm around one of their necks and sliding her knife easily across his throat. The man had shaggy, blond hair and his clothes reeked of the decaying ocean and the salt air. His mouth released a startled gurgle before he was pushed onto the ground. Levi took his cue, assaulting to next available crew member and not even bothering to render him. He simply raised his knife and struck him directly at the nape of his neck. They weren't given moments to react or call out, each person falling like a line of waiting dominoes.

 

A glass bottle stopped Levi's footing, slate eyes narrowing down at it before picking it up gingerly. He observed two of Nile's men ahead, giving no immediate regard to either he or Hange. He tested the waters, throwing the bottle until it shattered in a distance. 

 

"What the fuck was that?" one of them asked, pressing his wooden stake close to his chest. The other man acknowledged the sound as well and it gave an ample opportunity for both smugglers to tackle each of them and silently carve their blades against their flesh.

 

The air was tainted with a sickly strong scent of salt and sweat and it burned Levi's eyes, tears involuntarily collecting at the corners of them. He wiped a hasty hand against the wetness and continued to follow the path of oblivious cronies leading right to the landing stage of the port. Up ahead, Levi noticed a building falling apart by the shingles, set right near the corner of the harbor. It held most of the cargo that would've been collected from the boats entering in. Each boat was rusting and in shambles from not being used for nearly a decade. The heavy machinery around them stilled and incapacitated. The oceans were a blight loss and contaminated, useless for any help with obtaining outside reserves.

 

Lights flickered above a vacant doorway. As the two of them made their way toward the passage leading to the dock's office, both Levi and Hange braced themselves. She nodded her head in agreement, Levi reaching up and sliding the handle down. A stunning sound of a bullet gliding against metal caused both of them to freeze. Hange hissed, looking down at her forearm and noticed a trickling line of blood. Levi's eyes widened briefly before he turned to the entryway. 

 

"Get back! Get the  _fuck_ back!"

 

Nile's voice raised with hysteria, the quivering evident in his tone.  _Good, you stupid prick._ Levi shielded himself against the doorframe, Hange hanging on the opposite end. He looked at her and nodded to her wound. "You alright?"

 

She chuckled, shrugging her arms a bit. "It's just a scratch."

 

"That fucker," Levi hissed. The raven briefly inclined his head while shouting, "Put the fucking gun down, Nile!"

 

"Screw the two of you!"

 

"We just want to talk!" Hange began reasoning, poking her head around the corner to try and get a glimpse at the man. Nile wasn't having it. As soon as a sliver of her flesh was present, another shot broke through the door jam. Levi waited until he heard the sound of Nile's clip click with air, realizing he had used whatever ammo he had remained in the gun. Levi wanted to laugh when the weapon itself was launched across the doorway, hitting the ground and clattering against the concrete.

 

"Shit, he's running!" Hange pushed herself off the building and began bolting into the office. Levi sprinted behind her, running past while screaming, "Nile!"

 

Nile made it difficult to keep up, much to Levi's surprise. He ran with a furious desperation, the office hallways leading out to winding alleyways. He pushed any objects in his way and attempted to block Levi and Hange from catching him. He may have been a smart man, but he was pushed off the edge of caring about his clumsy and distressed movements. Levi raced behind him, dodging the filing cabinets and old trash bins that the man threw his way. He couldn't  _wait to get his hands_ on this fucking pathetic excuse for a man. Running and hiding like a goddamned  _chicken shit._ He didn't bother reaching for his gun, too busy exerting himself as he kept the pace behind the brunet. 

 

As a last-ditch effort, Nile threw himself out of an open window. It led him into an open alleyway back inside of the district and it also instantaneously trapped him. He ran up to the wired fence, shaking it hastily to try and pry it open. Levi climbed through the window behind him and Hange followed. Levi's orbs were trained on the lanky man, his feet moving slowly as he watched quietly. There was no need to rush now, they had him.

 

Nile turned to them with an almost sheepish expression. He cleared his throat while greeting, "Levi, Hange. No hard feelings, right?"

 

"With us? Of course not," Hange said sweetly.

 

"Good... that's good..."

 

Levi's lips curled, watching the snake saunter away from them while his eyes sought out refuge. The shorter man didn't give him a chance to bolt, reaching for the nearest object, which was an iron bar, and swinging it across Nile's ankles. Levi felt satisfied when he heard a sickening  _crunch_ sound, Nile falling to the ground with a howl of anguish. Hange shook her head, smiling sadly but circling around the brunet as he rolled on the concrete in obvious distress.

 

"Fuck!" Nile's voice bounced off the nearby walls. He hissed through his teeth, squirming helplessly.

 

"We missed you," Hange continued, her voice laced like sticky-candied sugar.

 

"Look..." Nile started, his voice heavily tinted with pain. "Whatever you've heard, it isn't true. So let me just say―"

 

Levi scoffed, "Our guns," he broke in. His folded his arms on his chest, walking around Nile's crumbled form. "How about we start with where the fuck our guns are?"

 

Nile struggled to form coherent words, shaking his head and exhaling noisily. "It's... It's complicated. But if you'd just give me a chance to expl―"

 

Levi huffed in impatience, crossing they alley and bringing his boot down to connect with Nile's thin face. Nile's face planted solely against the concrete, Levi bending down and taking hold of his arm and twisting it back. He didn't snap it the way he so desperately wanted to but he made sure it uncomfortable enough for Nile to shift against the ground. "Please, stop! Dammit,  _stop_!"

 

"Quit your fucking screeching," Levi snarled.

 

Hange squatted down to meet Nile's level, tilting her head. "You were saying?"

 

Nile seemed to be inwardly considering how to answer. Dried blood was already caking along his brow and nose, dirt smearing along his skin. Levi kept a firm hold of his arm, preparing and awaiting the moment he needed to instill more warning. 

 

"I... I sold them."

 

Levi's eyes widened and he glanced up at Hange, who looked just as incredulous as he did. She laughed in disbelief. "Excuse us?"

 

"I didn't have any other choice! I owned someone!"

 

"You owed us," Levi clarified, his voice low and lethal. "I'd say you bet on the wrong horse there, Nile."

 

Nile's eyes worriedly passed from Levi to Hange, his breathing intensifying. "I just need more time. Give me another week or so―"

 

"You know," Hange tapped her finger against her chin, appearing in mock thought. "I probably would have considered that if you hadn't tried to  _fucking kill me._ "

 

The man pressed to the ground opened his mouth to speak but Levi applied pressure to the limb in his grasp in warning. "Who has our guns?"

 

Nile shook his head, exhaling shakily. "I... I  _can't_."

 

Levi's patience was wearing thin and without another word, he snapped Nile's forearm back and a sickening  _crunch_ sounded from it. Nile screamed again, a higher pitched sound than a few moments before. His face was red in exertion, his eyes clenched in pain. He gritted his teeth when Levi released him, the man now flailing uncaringly around while seeking purchase for his broken appendage.

 

" _Who has our guns?_ " Levi demanded again, making a move to reach for Nile's other arm. Nile panted, groaning while he battled with himself.

 

"T-The Scouts," he finally stuttered out. "I owed the fucking  _Scouts_!"

 

Levi halted in surprise, his lips twisting as he spat, "You've got to be shitting me."

 

"Look," Nile tried to reason. "They're all mostly dead. We can take them out, the three of us! We can get the guns back too!"

 

Levi made a face as if he was considering it, standing up fluidly while his hand snaked it's way to his pistol. 

 

"Come on, I know the three of us can do it! How about it?  _Fuck_ those Scouts, let's take them out!"

 

Nile's hopeful expression made Levi sick. This idiot actually thought that his plan was a sound one, seemingly forgetting about his broken arm and the fact he had crossed them more than once. This shit was getting tiresome and old. The raven glanced over to Hange, who placed a hand on her hip. They spoke with their eyes, silence overtaking them before Levi sighed.

 

"That is a  _fucking_ stupid idea," he muttered and instantaneously brought his pistol to level with Nile's forehead. The brunet's head moved in one sharp jerk before his body stilled completely. Crimson pooled around the man's head and traveled toward his hips. Levi looked at his gun and noticed blood caked along the barrel and groaned. "Disgusting," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn handkerchief, wiping the smooth edge of his weapon.

 

"So, now what?" Levi asked.

 

"Well, we go and get our merchandise back, of course."

 

" _How?_ "

 

Hange threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know! We just... try to explain the situation or something."

 

"That's a sound plan you've got there," Levi mocked, snapping the cloth in his hand and shoving it back into his trousers. 

 

"You got a better one?" she argued.

 

Levi silence was enough to confirm his answer and Hange chuckled. "That's what I thought. So... let's go and find us a Scout."

 

"You won't have to look very far," a deep voice rumbled from behind them. 

 

Levi's gunmetal eyes traveled to the sound and was briefly surprised to see a man standing at the opening of the clearing. His blond hair was caked with debris, his blue blazer dusty and blood seeping through the side of it. He wore a white shirt beneath, dark trousers to match. Levi tilted his head, observing the man's condition before chuckling with venom, "There you go, glasses.  _King_ of the Scouts."

 

"Erwin Smith," Hange admonished.

 

The blond man looked between the pair. "What are you both doing here?"

 

"Business," Levi answered shortly. He observed the wound on Erwin's side while adding, "You look like you just crawled out of a shithole."

 

Erwin pressed a hand gingerly to the open-flesh against his shirt but didn't pay any regard to Levi's observation. He simply peered around while asking, "Where's Nile?"

 

Both Levi and Hange stepped aside, Levi waving a hand in a grand gesture to the body behind him. Erwin exhaled a tired sound from his lips.

 

"Dammit," he shook his head. "I needed him alive."

 

"Those guns that he sold you," Levi began. "They weren't his to sell. We'd like them back."

 

Erwin chuckled and he winced at the motion. "It doesn't work that way, Levi."

 

"The  _fuck_ it doesn't―"

 

"I paid for those guns," Erwin firmly stated. His cerulean eyes dull from weakness and exhaustion. "If you want them back, you're going to have to earn them."

 

Hange laughed lightly. "How many ration cards are we talking about here?"

 

Erwin scoffed, almost looking insulted. "I don't give a damn about your ration cards." His eyes hardened as he said, "I need something smuggled out of the city. If you can do that for me, I'll give you your guns back and more."

 

The  _and more_ part intrigued Levi, but he wasn't easily fooled. He began approaching Erwin, appraising him and asking, "How do we even know you have them? From what I've heard, the military has been wiping your little crew out."

 

Erwin let out a pained chuckle, his shoulders drooping slowly. "You're not wrong about that. I'll make sure to show you the weapons first."

 

In the distance, the sound of shouts and footsteps could be heard. All three of them rose their heads in unison, forgetting they were standing in open military-zone territory. While Levi didn't appear very bothered by the soldier's that approached, Erwin certainly did. He began backing away from him and Hange, his gaze set in question. "I need to keep moving. What's your answer?"

 

The last thing Levi wanted to be led on a wild chase by none other than Erwin Smith, but the price and value of their merchandise were what kept their way of living possible. He had long since accepted that this was their way of life now and going back just wasn't a realistic option. Before Hange could even formulate an answer, Levi trailed slowly behind Erwin while saying, "I want to see those guns."

 

Erwin led them away from the now populated zone, the three of them slipping right past and entering a remote dock on the opposite end of the harbor.

* * *

They followed Erwin through the remains of the harbor, the blond advising they do whatever the can the ensure they cross with as much silence as they can allow. Several of the military police were guarding the area, though they were much less of a hassle than Nile's men were. Shit, what a fucking mess. Levi couldn't believe the sheer bullshit luck they had. If they didn't need their weapons to ensure their own livelihood, Levi would've let Erwin bleed while finding his own way. He had a feeling if they hadn't agreed to come with the older man, he would've struggled like hell to get to where he was going.

 

Erwin directed them to another vacant structure, seagulls squawking distantly as the sound of the ocean brushing against the quays walls could be heard. Erwin's face was becoming deathly pale, the grip on his gun slack and insecure. As soon as Erwin had pushed the door open to the office, he stumbled and fell to his knees. A pained groan escaped and Hange immediately bent down. "Hey... come on, let's get you back on your feet―"

 

As Levi closed the door behind them, a figure sprinting across the room caught his eye. A glint of silver made his eyes widen briefly before he intercepted, gripping the stranger's wrist and twisting it with lethal intent. Levi's eyes caught sight of who was savagely struggling against him and realized it was just a boy. A teenage boy wielding a switchblade and attempting to slice himself out of the raven's grip. He snarled at Levi, baring his teeth.

 

"Let him go," Erwin ordered sharply, raising himself onto his elbow while Hange examined the scene before them.

 

Levi scowled but complied, pushing the kid's wrist away from him. Levi took a moment to examine him. He was a few inches taller than Levi, shaggy chestnut hair framing around his face while his skin was a tanner hue compared to those occupying the room. His lips formed a painfully obvious frown, his grip on the switchblade steady and sure. He wore a torn, short-sleeved shirt with a black long-sleeved beneath it and denim jeans. He couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen. The room fell into a heavy silence, the four of them waiting for someone to break it.

 

Levi peered down at Erwin as the older man steadied himself onto a wooden crate behind him. "You're recruiting kind of young, don't you think?"

 

"He isn't one of mine," Erwin explained. He sighed when he found a position that put the least amount of pressure on his waist. The blade-wielding teenager crossed the room and glanced down at Erwin's wound.

 

"Shit, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

Erwin shook his head. "It's fine. Just a scratch. Do me a favor and wait over there, alright? I finally got us the help we've needed."

 

The brunet looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded his head reluctantly. He glared at Levi and Hange before standing where Erwin had told him to, crossing his arms and never taking his eyes off of either of them.

 

"Wait," Levi cut in, clearly not liking where this was headed. "We're smuggling  _him_?"

 

He glanced at Hange questionably and then back at Erwin. "Mind telling me what the Scouts could possibly want with a brat like this?" The raven-haired man jerked his chin to the boy standing at the edge of the cramped room. Off to the side, Levi could see a fiery array of emotion swirl behind the most memorable pair of emerald eyes he'd ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the links I posted at the beginning of the chapter, it's usually the song I'm listening to as I write the said chapter. And, in my opinion, the piece I see fits best for the setting of the chapter. Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter. I'm not sure why. I re-edited it and revised it so many times which is why it took me so long to post. Writing this AU is definitely not easy for the fact there is SO MUCH GOING ON but I'm dead set on making it happen because I'm super stubborn. 
> 
> Also, did any of you catch The Last of Us 2 gameplay? If you haven't, please go on YouTube and check it out! I'm so excited but we still have no release date. -Super sad face-
> 
> As always, thank you all so much! Your support is just wonderful and it means a lot to me. I'd love to hear your thoughts and I'll see you all next chapter! :)


	4. World On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of, thank you to all of the readers who left comments and kudos. It inspires me so much to have such wonderful support. Also, I'd like to say that I do tend to make mistakes here and there. I have been a writer for a very long time (Almost twenty years) and even then, I can sometimes rush or not notice small errors. That being said, please don't ever hesitate to point out anything you see. Something that may catch your eye. I don't take criticism poorly. I actually welcome it. (Unless it's rude, that's not cool) I had a reader point something out to me in the last chapter and it was very helpful to the continuing of this story. So please, feedback is always encouraged. 
> 
> So! We finally have Eren. I am very excited for the chapters to come. Some of those reading this story haven't played TLOU before and that is actually cool in a way. You get to see this story from a completely different perspective. But if you _have_ played TLOU, you know shits just going to go down from here lol. But we're still at the beginning so there is much more to come!
> 
> Thank you all again. I hope you continue to enjoy. :)

_"Wait," Levi cut in, clearly not liking where this was headed. "We're smuggling him?"_

_He glanced at Hange questionably and then back at Erwin. "Mind telling me what the Scouts could possibly want with a brat like this?" The raven-haired man jerked his chin to the boy standing at the edge of the cramped room. Off to the side, Levi could see a fiery array of emotion swirl behind the most memorable pair of emerald eyes he'd ever seen._

 

"There will be a group of Scouts who will meet you at the Capitol Building," Erwin began to explain, wincing as he continued to hold his large hand against his side. He glanced over at the boy across the room and his eyes softened. Levi let his eyes wander, taking in the young mans physical features as he continued to glare at everyone safe for the large, blond man.

 

"That isn't exactly  _close_ ," Hange muttered, crossing her arms on her chest.

 

Erwin gave her a flat look. "You're capable. You hand him off, come back, and the weapons are yours." He paused for a moment before adding, " _Double_ what Nile sold to me."

 

" _Speaking_ of which," Levi cut in. "Where are they?

 

Erwin's eyes downcasted. "Back at our camp."

 

Hange laughed lightly to herself, and Levi felt his lips already curling. "We aren't smuggling  _shit_ until we see those weapons."

 

"That's fine. You'll follow me, you can verify the merchandise, and I can finally get patched up," Erwin lifted a single digit, pointing it in the brunet's direction. "But he  _isn't_ crossing into that part of town." His blue eyes shifted to Levi. "I want Levi to watch over him."

 

Levi was immediately opening his mouth to protest, but the kid beat him to it. " _Bullshit_! I'm not fucking going with him!"

 

" _Eren_ ," Erwin chided carefully. "You have to understand that we will  _not_ get another opportunity to do this. I can't come with you, but you'll be safe with these two."

 

The teenager,  _Eren_ , Levi clarified, slumped visibly at Erwin's words. His mossy gaze looked from Hange and then to Levi himself. He pursed his lips and walked over to Erwin. "How do you know them?" he asked.

 

"I was close with his brother, Farlan. Said if I was ever in need of his help, I could rely on Levi."

 

Levi chortled bitterly. "Was that before or after he left your fucked up little militia group?"

 

Erwin's eyes rose sharply. "He left you, too."

 

Levi silently bristled, his only sign of regarding the man's words were his slit gaze. "He was a good man," Erwin said.

 

Hange approached Levi, uncrossing her arms and leaning in close, so the words only sounded between the two of them. "Look... we don't really have a choice here. Just take him to the north tunnel and wait for me there."

 

Levi let out a suffering sigh, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Jesus  _Christ_."

 

"He's just cargo, Levi."

 

Eren looked at Erwin uncertainly, his eyes wide with apprehension. "Erwin..." he started.

 

"No more talking," Erwin said, shaking his head and offering Eren a soft smile. "You'll be fine."

 

The room fell into a silent agreement, Hange making her way over to Erwin while Eren reluctantly strolled closer to Levi. "Don't take too long," Levi muttered. His gray orbs shifted to Eren. "And  _you,_ stay close to me."

 

Eren only nodded, glancing his shoulder one more time as his green eyes sought Erwin. The blond man was being helped to his feet by Hange, leaving through the door he had stumbled in through. Eren turned his head and observed Levi from behind, frowning slightly as he trailed behind the shorter man and out of the building.

* * *

Patrol's were out in steady numbers when they slipped through the sector and toward an old set of stairs that led them just slightly below ground. Eren trailed behind Levi apprehensively, observing his surroundings while keeping himself quiet. The man rarely spoke and if he did, it was to bark out an order for Eren to keep up and move along. Levi seemed to know the area well and his posture was comfortably slack, which let Eren know Levi didn't fear his surroundings. Rather, he controlled them. Eren could already see Levi's personality was brash, he caught a good display of that back in the warehouse. So he kept his comments to himself as they navigated their way to  _wherever_ it was Levi and Hange would later be meeting.

 

But Eren had a horrible habit of blurting things without realizing it. 

 

"So these tunnels... you use them to smuggle things?"

 

Levi only hummed, his boots echoing along the floors noisily. They were trekking through a narrow hallway, old apartment suites boarded off and the walls were colorlessly fading away. Eren's thin, black sneakers didn't make as much noise as he continued to glance around. "Like... illegal things?"

 

"Sometimes," Levi answered shortly. 

 

That piqued Eren's interest, and he asked, "Have you ever smuggled a person before?"

 

"Can't say I have," Levi sighed. He sounded tired. Or annoyed.  _Probably both,_ Eren thought. "It's definitely a first."

 

The older man was a few inches shorter than Eren but he stature was solid. The dark shirt he wore clung greedily to his skin, revealing the muscle beneath. Just below the dip of his shirt, Eren could see scars peeking out from above it. He bit his tongue so he didn't ask about them. Levi would turn his head every so often to glance at Eren from behind him, making sure he was keeping up. It gave Eren a chance to see some of the sharp features of his face, but nothing more. 

 

"So..." Levi started. "What's the deal with you and Erwin?"

 

"Well... he's my friend, I guess?"

 

A scoff. "You guess? You guess you're friends with the leader of the Scouts? What are you, like fourteen years old?"

 

Eren made a face. "He knew my parents, and he's been looking after me for a while," he replied. "And I'm  _sixteen_ , not that  _that_ has anything to do with anything."

 

"So, where are your parents?"

 

Eren's green eyes shifted to his shoes. "Where are anybody's parents? They've been gone for a long, long time."

 

Levi hummed again as he ascended up a flight of stairs. "So, instead of staying in school, you decided to run off and fuck around with the Scouts?"

 

Eren growled out, "Look, I'm  _not_ supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me if that's what you're trying to do."

 

Levi cocked his head to look over his shoulder. His storm gaze sharpened. "You want to know what the great thing about my job is? I don't have to know. Matter of fact, I could give two shits about the reason  _why._ "

 

"Good," Eren conceded.

 

"Wonderful," Levi said back, snarkily.

 

Eren visibly stiffened at the man's words, his shoulders hunched in annoyance. There was a determined scowl on his face, not allowing himself to let this man deter him. His reasons were his own... it's not as if he asked for any of this, to begin with. No more words were said as he mindfully continued to follow Levi, the broad line of his frown never disappearing from his face. They rounded a few more corners inside of the shambled apartment building, finally arriving at what appeared to be one of the suites itself. Levi didn't bother to look over his shoulder as he merely opened the door, stepping inside the dark room.

 

Eren glanced around as he walked through the threshold, his eyes peering uncertainly. There weren't any lights or lanterns; the only signs of life were the glow from the window, the military police set up within the barricades of the outside. The hardwood floor appeared clean enough given the circumstances, and the only furniture Eren was able to observe was a tarnished couch and a love seat across the room. The kitchen was in disarray while a joint room was visible, but with the door closed. Eren stood there unsurely, his hands wringing together in idle confusion.

 

"This is it," Levi said simply, rolling his shoulders as he walked over and slipped onto the couch. He leaned back against it, his arms behind his head as his eyes closed. Eren arched his eyebrows, shaking his head a bit.

 

"What're you doing?" he asked.

 

"What does it look like?" Levi answered as if it should be obvious. "I'm killing time."

 

Eren was baffled by his response. "Well... what the hell am I supposed to do?"

 

Levi opened one of his pale eyes while saying, "I'm sure you'll figure that out."

 

Eren realized the conversation would be left at that, Levi's eyes closing again while he forced himself to relax on the couch. Eren bit his lip, looking around for something to do. In all reality, he couldn't rest even if he wanted to. The situation was far too foreign and strange. It made his stomach clench being around this stranger. Oddly enough... he didn't feel as though he was in danger, just skeptical of where this would lead him. He trusted Erwin's judgment more than anybody's. After all, he'd always been there for Eren. He had taken him in when he was only a small boy and guided him after the death of his parents. Or at least, he assumed they were dead. As far back as Eren could remember, it was always just him. Mental images would sometimes cloud his dreams, but for the most part, there was never much to go by on whether they were serving as memories or merely  _just dreams._

 

His attention shifted quickly, not letting the thoughts plague him. The teenager began to make his way over to the small loveseat across the room, his eyes drifting onto the older man laying just a few feet from him. His posture was relaxed, but Eren could see his muscles were ridged with alarm. His legs were crossed in an attempt to get comfortable though his face was lined with tiredness. His arms flexed and with the stream of light from the far window, Eren could see every crease and the sharp angles of his strength. He didn't understand  _why_ he was staring, but as he did, he continued to walk. Drinking Levi in;  _really_ observing him as he left himself unguarded. Aside from his old clothes, the only other noticeable thing Levi had was a watch that refused to tick along his wrist. It appeared old; cracked on the outside from years of misuse.

 

Eren  _really_ didn't know how to keep quiet when stating the obvious.

 

"Your watch is broken," was what left his lips.

 

Levi made a _tch_ noise under his breath, not bothering to open his eyes. 

* * *

He hated dreaming.

 

His mind supplied his worst nightmares, his worst fears and brought them to life. The dreams consumed him, ravished him in an unforgiving embrace. It suffocated him and left him breathless. He'd always dream of the same dull eyes gazing up at him. At this point, he couldn't decipher anymore whose they were. Blood was on his hands and spilling below him, drowning him in its crimson pool. He could practically taste to copper on his tongue and yet  _somehow―_

 

―he always woke up.

 

Levi blinked his bleary eyes open, the moldy popcorn ceiling coming into view. He brought a quick hand to his face, rubbing a tired hand against his temple.

 

"You mumble in your sleep," a soft voice said.

 

The raven sat up slowly, his eyes searching for the source of the voice. His mind finally caught up to the present, seeing Eren sitting with his legs folded on the loveseat near the bay window. His shaggy chestnut hair was messier than before, letting Levi know he must have slept for a bit while he was out. His arms were wrapped around his knees as the brunet stared at him. His eyes practically glowed.

 

"I hate bad dreams..." Eren murmured, turning his eyes away and glancing out the window.

 

Levi swallowed heavily, letting out a steady breath. "Yeah..." he whispered. "Me too."

 

The darkness outside had consumed the sun, the patrol's lights now coming through the window slowly and into the apartment. Soft drops of rainwater pelted against the windows, water cascading down the panes of them. Levi didn't know how many hours had passed since they arrived, but he assumed it was a decent amount given the state of the zone. He pushed himself off the couch and steadily onto his feet, his back screaming in protest. He pulled at his shirt and adjusted his trousers as they rode up his ankle at an awkward angle, falling into step as he made his way to where Eren was sitting. The boy was gazing out of the window with wonder in his eyes; shining with curiosity.

 

"I've never been this close," he began, his mossy orbs never wavering. The spotlights outside were moving in rotation, seeking out those who dared to oppose and leave the walls after curfew. Levi looked to Eren in confusion. "You know, to the outside."

 

Levi didn't comment, only humming faintly as his tired body sought out the camping lantern he kept on one of the crates inside the apartment. He reached for it, turning the dial, and slowly the lamp emitted soft, orange light. It reflected off his pale features.

 

"It can't be any worse out there than it is in here..." Eren continued.

 

Levi stiffened at those words, turning entirely to face Eren finally. The younger man shifted his eyes to Levi as well, and it was at that moment, Levi  _really_ took a look at him. He looked so  _young_ , sitting there while carefully folding into himself. Though he appeared relaxed, his body  _screamed_ with disquiet. His fingertips clenched against the rough fabric of his jeans, the knuckles turning white. His emerald gaze bored into Levi's, questions evident behind the irises. There was a hidden innocence, a buried inquisitiveness lingering there.

 

"...Can it?"

 

Levi scoffed at the young man's inability to grasp his surroundings, looking at Eren incredulously. "What the fuck do the Scouts want with you?" he found himself asking.

 

Before Eren had the chance to answer, the door was swinging open. Both of their attentions were drawn to Hange as she stepped into the apartment. Her clothes were clinging to her skin, her hair wildly matted against her face. She sighed when she closed the door behind her, both Levi and Eren on their feet within seconds.

 

"Sorry, it took so long. Patrol's are swarming everywhere right now," she stated, reaching for her glasses and rubbing the material of her shirt against them. When she slipped them back on, she noticed Eren's expression morphed with concern.

 

"How's Erwin?" he asked.

 

"He's going to be fine," she assured him. "They stitched him up good; he'll make it."

 

Eren visibly relaxed and Hange's eyes shifted to Levi's. "I saw the merchandise, and it's  _a lot_. Erwin wasn't bluffing," she stated, glancing at Eren once more before asking Levi, "You ready to do this?"

 

Levi nodded, turning to Eren and silently imploring him to follow them. Eren nervously played with the straps of his backpack as he trailed behind the smugglers, the new room coming into view. Aside from a worn-down bookcase and a mantel, the room was bare. Levi noticed Hange walking over to the large windows, looking down to the patrols outside. The blinds covering the windows were cracked and broken.

 

"Isn't it a little strange they're having us do their smuggling?"

 

Hange sighed. "Erwin wanted to do it himself. We weren't his first choice... or his second, for that matter. Beggars can't be choosers, you know? He's lost a lot of men."

 

Levi and Hange worked together to move the structure blocking the new tunnel, revealing it's opening along the side of the wall. Inside, the room was just as sparse as the apartment. A few work shelves and a generator present. Levi bent down and didn't waste time, pulling the cord for the generator and allowing it's power to run into the lift that would take them further below ground. The three of them all stepped onto the surface of it, Hange examining Eren thoughtfully.

 

"Who's waiting for us at the dropoff?" Levi asked.

 

"Erwin said there'll be a group of Scouts waiting with the reward. This kid must be important," Hange clarified, repositioning her glasses while leaning toward Eren. The boy subconsciously moved away, his eyes widening at the lack of personal space. Levi just exhales a breath of annoyance. "What  _is_ the deal with you, anyway? I'm curious. Are you some big-wigs son or something?"

 

Eren chuckled nervously while responding with a vague, "Something like that."

 

The lift stops down at the ground below, the air suffocating with the smell of mold spores and mildew. "How long will this all take?"

 

"If everything goes as planned, we'll have you there in a few hours I'm sure. You don't need to worry. But Eren," Hange begins to explain as the trio moved through the crumbling tunnels of the escape route. "Once we get outside, I'm going to need to you follow everything Levi and I say, okay? It's not like it is in the zones out there."

 

Eren nodded firmly. "Right, of course."

 

The tunnels open up further ahead, the dirt dusting up below their boots as Levi advanced. There is a ladder leading up to a board, covering their passage outside. "I'll look up ahead," he offered, maneuvering his body up the ladder while slowly pushing the plywood to the side. His gunmetal orbs shift slowly, catching sight of several of the military police and their patrol cars in the distant. The rain slightly obscures his vision, the darkness making it all the more difficult to make out solid figures. "Hold on a second... there's patrols ahead."

 

Several seconds went by before Levi felt it would be safe to move forward. Though there were several checkpoints set up, he didn't see anybody securing them. Only the rotating lights were used to catch any offhand civilians as they tried to make their way past the walls. "We should be alright, now. Come on up."

 

He pulled himself up first, moving the plywood off to the side to allow Hange and Eren to follow. "Hurry up, brat."

 

Eren's lips pinched a bit at the nickname, but otherwise, he obeyed, pushing his body off the ladder and moving away as Levi slid the wood back over the space of the opening. His expression began to change slowly, and Levi observed the way that youthful face transformed into that of wonder. "Oh...  _wow,_ " he breathed, a smile playing at his lips. His fingertips splayed in front of him as he continued, "Holy shit... I'm actually outside."

 

"Yeah, it's a real treat. Especially with this fucking rain," Levi muttered, puzzled by Eren's strange behavior. How the hell could someone at the age of sixteen not understand something as simple as stepping outside? What exactly had this boy endured that he was so barricaded?

 

The ground was soft and muddy, caking into the soles of Levi's boots. The man scoffed, running his hands through his now wet hair as he took in his surroundings. He didn't see any figures approaching but kept a steady hand near his weapon, ready to pull it out should the need arise. In the outskirts of the zones, you could never be too careful. While the military lacked in the expertise, he and Hange shared, they still were able to cloak themselves with enough stealth to catch simple folk off guard. So his eyes were trained in almost every direction while his ears were openly seeking any sort of noise. All he heard was rainwater dripping noisily to the ground.

 

Abandoned trucks and outdated army personnel vehicles were overturned and abandoned, rusting and decaying along the barren terrain of what was once a bustling city. The roads were long since buried beneath a thick layer of solidified soil, the earth steadily claiming back it's land that was once built upon. Eren's ocean orbs were full with breathtaking fascination, seeing the towering buildings for the first time as they slanted and were crumbling more and more each day. It wouldn't be long before the entire remains of the city were long forgotten; a stark reminder of what the infection had taken from every person still roaming the earth.

 

They approached a large eighteen wheeler truck, tilted on its side while offering a clear path out of the rain and through the maze of debris. Levi hoisted himself inside, listening momentarily before turning his head and barking out, "Through here."

 

He stepped with quiet feet, his hands bracing the sides of the truck while Hange and Eren followed. The front of the truck revealed a picture of the night sky. As Levi continued to make his way toward the exit, a sudden flash of movement halted him still. He heard Hange mutter an explicit under her breath while Eren gasped, a blooming pain shooting through his temple as he fell over. Levi grunted when he hit the earth below, his eyes clenching from the pain while he attempted to compose himself.

 

"Don't do anything stupid," a voice threatened, causing Levi to raise his eyes. He narrowed them when a blinding light revealed itself from the scope of an assault rifle, a woman in military uniform standing in attention. Another body moved fluidly around her, his own weapon drawn with a warning. 

 

"You two, get down. Turn around and get on your knees."

 

Levi watched carefully as Hange and Eren followed his lead, both their hands raised in surrender as they slowly lowered themselves onto the wet earth. Hange appeared calm; her eyes trained ahead while Eren looked more frightened than Levi had ever seen. Levi couldn't blame the kid; this wasn't exactly part of the plan.

 

"You scan them, and I'll call it in," the female voice said, the man with her only muttering a small  _okay_ in response.

 

"Hey," the man said sharply. "Hand behind your head, now."

 

All three of them did as they were told, slowly raising their hands and folding them behind their heads. 

 

"This is Officer 347 of Sector 12, requesting a pickup for three stragglers." The echo of the radio blended with the rainfall, static piercing through the air. "Understood."

 

A bulky device was lifted near the back of Hange's head, her face instinctively tilting to the side when a gun was pressed to her temple if she dared to move.

 

"Look the other way," Hange said, her voice sweet. She offered a crooked smile. "We can make this worth your while."

 

"Shut up," the male officer snarled, the device beeping as he moved on to scan Levi next. "I'm getting tired of this  _shit._ "

 

The woman on her radio only hummed, pressing a few dials as she continued to radio in their location. Levi was perfectly still as another beep of affirmation sounded, his eyes narrowing to slits at having someone touch him. His piercing gaze traveled to Eren, seeing the boy was still visibly panicking. Levi arched a brow, watching as Eren squirmed from his place on his knees. He wanted to shoot Eren a dark look of warning, but the teenager was staring dead ahead with wide eyes. The officer came up to stand behind him, his gun pressing against the tanned skin of Eren's cheek while the indicator began to scan him. 

 

Everything happened so quickly, Levi was surprised he was able to register it.

 

"What's the ETA?" the man asked, his head tilting as he read the screen in front of him. Levi could  _feel_ his eyes widen as Eren's breathing intensified, his body quaking in place. "Oh, man. Oh,  _shit._ "

 

Levi only caught a glimpse of a blade while a steady buzz sounded, Eren turning and thrusting his pocketknife right into the officer's kneecap. Blood instantly poured from the wound, the man howling in agony as he grabbed Eren by his collar and jostled him off of his knees. Eren struggled, gripping at the man's forearms while barring his teeth. Levi was momentarily stunned as Eren's face was hit with a hard  _smack,_ his body thrown onto the ground with a gun aimed in his direction. Levi's body moved then; throwing himself at the officer and tackling him onto the ground before he could shoot the boy. 

 

The female officer hesitated on her radio, glancing between that and her gun. Before she had a chance to call in for more backup, a bullet shattered against her military helmet and her body crumbled to the ground. Hange panted with exertion, her glasses crooked on her face as Levi wrestled with the man beneath him. The raven fought against his strength and was able to push the weapon in the man's hand against his own head, pulling the trigger. Both of their bodies ceased their struggling.

 

"Oh..." Eren breathed as he backed himself up against the truck. He sounded ill. "Oh,  _fuck._ I thought..." he tried to say, his hand flying to his mouth as he felt bile begin to rise. "I thought were just going to hold them up or something."

 

The boy placed his face in his hands, his breath coming out in sharp exhales. Levi sighed, looking down at the two bodies. It wouldn't be very long before more of the patrols ended up at their location, knowing they were called in only a few moments ago. They needed to move. Before Levi could say anything, Hange was kneeling down and picking up the indicator from earlier, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

"What?" Levi asked.

 

A deep frown formed on her lips as she offered Levi the device. "Look at this."

 

Levi took the equipment and read the results on it, his eyes slitting in confusion. "What the..." He looked at Eren, and then to Hange. "Erwin set us up?"

 

Eren stiffened when both Levi and Hange glanced his way, their eyes smoldering with mistrust. "What the fuck are we doing smuggling an infected kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://www.taintedashes.tumblr.com)


	5. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been like... 5 months since I updated this. But, whatever. Sorry y'all. Between health issues and just too much stress in my life, updates have slowed a bit. But, I definitely have not given up on any of my stories. Especially this one. Hell, I'm still pumped for part two of TLOU. :)
> 
> Things obviously only escalate from here. For those of you who have played the game, you know that is a fact. For those who haven't played the game and are reading this, I'm sure you'll find the story behind it pretty interesting! Thanks so much for the love and support you show for each of my stories! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"I'm not infected!"

 

Eren's words rang out with evident firmness, even if his voice visibly was shaken. He huddled closer to the bed of the truck, his eyes widening. He worried his bottom lip as Levi growled under his breath, taking the indicator from his hands and holding it for Eren to see.

 

"Really? So what, this thing is lying to us?" he snapped, throwing the device until it hit the ground with a wet slap. 

 

"Please!" the brunet pleaded, his eyes searching Levi's. "I can explain!"

 

Hange stepped next to Levi, leveling her gun with narrowed eyes. "You'd better start explaining fast there, honey."

 

In response, Eren scrambled and hastily began rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. "Look at this!" he implored desperately.

 

Levi scowled, turning his head away. Eren's bunched up sleeve revealed a profound set of imprints under the skin of his forearm; an angry bite that was a stark reminder of what the infected could do. "Disgusting, I don't give a shit about how you got bitten."

 

"It's three weeks old!"

 

Levi turned his head sharply. "We all know that you turn within a few hours so  _stop bullshitting us_ ―"

 

Eren's eyes were close to producing tears. "It's three weeks old, I swear!" he continued, his voice cracking as it rose. "Why the hell would Erwin set you up?"

 

Levi and Hange exchanged looks of dubiety, their hands solidly pressing against their guns. The raven scoffed, shaking his head while turning away from Eren. "I'm not buying it," he muttered, gritting his teeth as the rain continued to downpour onto them. When he turned away, his eyes immediately caught sight of several lights flashing in the distance. Even though the darkness and rain, the raven spotted patrol vehicles pulling up through the deserted area. "Fuck..."

 

Hange quickly realized the situation and pulled Eren up from the ground. "Run," she said urgently. Eren seemed stunned, but Levi tugged firmly on his shirt alongside Hange, dragging him from his seat and throwing him in front of them. 

 

"Fucking run!" he yelled, the three of them seeking shelter from the uniforms coming toward them. The weather made it difficult to navigate quickly enough without getting dirt and mud on their clothes, some of which even landed in Levi's hair and eyes. There was a quarry up ahead, and he and Hange continued to push Eren toward it until they used the dampness to their advantage, quickly sliding through the mud and down into the hollow ridge surrounding the city. 

 

"Dammit... we're surrounded," Levi realized aloud, his back pressing against the dirty surface of the ridge. His slate orbs traveled upward, catching sight of the military officers running in each direction and discovering two of their own dead.  _This isn't good,_ Levi realized.  _Between this fucking weather and how many of them got called out here, I have no idea how we're going to get out of here._

 

"I need both of you to listen to me," Levi began quietly. Hange was listening intently while Eren looked apprehensively at him. "When I give you both the signal, I want you to run. I'll be behind you in case they notice. They got the call only a few minutes ago so they know we're still here."

 

Alarms began sounding and piercing the air, causing Eren to raise his head uncertainly. "Eren," Levi tried again. "Just follow Hange, and it'll be alright. Don't fuck around. They won't hesitate to kill you."

 

Eren bit his lip but nodded his head firmly. "Alright."

 

They huddled for a few moments longer, waiting for an opportunity to run. Levi felt his heart pounding wildly inside his chest while his grip on his weapon tightened. There were  _dozens_ of armed police raiding the area. Above them, the only thing that sheltered them was the overhead of the ditch they were inside of. The rain made seeing quite tricky... but then again, Levi had dealt with situations more extreme than this. It had just been a while.

 

"Alright," Levi whispered. He met Hange's eyes and nodded. "You two go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

 

Their shoes made the most noise, so they kept their steps steady. The mud began coating not only their boots but their pants and the rest of their clothes. Levi kept his eyes above while Hange led Eren further through the drenched gulleys and broken sewer lines. The entire area was in shambles, and pipelines, as well as old structures, made the journey all the harder. 

 

"I see them!" 

 

 _Fuck_ , Levi hissed in his mind as a bullet ricocheted through the quarry. Eren's wild eyes met his, and he instructed the teenager, "Stay by her! Keep going!"

 

Levi raised his gun and didn't waste a moment when he noticed the military officer above. With quick precision, he landed a solid shot against the man's skull, right through his helmet. The figure fell unceremoniously from the heights above and smacked against the wet ground. The gunshot rang through the air, and Levi felt a small twinge of panic surge through him. 

 

"Hurry!" Hange urged, waving her hands quickly. "Through here!"

 

Hange gave Levi plenty of cover as he sprinted through the soaked cover and toward an open pipeline. Bullets zipped by close enough to cause his ears to pop, he continued to run until he slid haphazardly into the sewer. He inwardly groaned at the smell and the decay that tarnished his clothes, but otherwise took in several deep breaths as he waited for the sounds of footsteps above to clear.

 

"Shh," Levi put a finger against his lips in warning as Eren attempted to open his mouth. Hange shot Eren a quick look of alarm and kept her gun close. Above them, the old sewer grids allowed Levi the ability to see the soldiers directly above them. While he knew bloodshed was unavoidable, if they continued to move in stealth, they were ensured a chance to escape without being executed.

 

"Move," Levi mouthed, waving his hand. The water soaked through his boots, and it made his body shiver. The footsteps began to move the opposite way, and it gave the three of them a, sure enough, opening to slink their way through the tunnels.

 

The moonlight dripped through the exit, and Levi heard Hange sigh. Hange helped Eren drop down first and followed behind him. Levi glanced behind him a final time to ensure they weren't followed and was able to see in the distance the lights begin to dim in retreat.

 

"Fuck," Levi breathed, placing his gun in his holster. 

 

"Oh, wow," Eren said as he exhaled noisily, bending down and placing his hands against his jeans. "That was fucking intense."

 

"Yeah," Levi agreed hurriedly. "And it's all thanks to your dumbass. What the  _fuck_ were you thinking, you stupid little shit?"

 

"Levi..." Hange held a hand up in an attempt to maintain peace. "Come on; he didn't know."

 

"He didn't  _know_?" Levi echoed. The strain on his face was unmistakable. "Was that before or after he stabbed a member of the military police? Now we're fucking  _stuck_ out here."

 

Eren frowned deeply, biting his lip and looking toward the dirty water that cascaded from the pipeline above and down to the pool of filth they were currently hiding it. "I'm sorry... I... I panicked."

 

Levi's face softened, but only slightly. He scoffed and turned away from the teenager, looking out for any sign or direction of where to go. Their straight shot of making it through the city without having to jump through hurdles went out the fucking window the moment Eren pulled out that switchblade. It was incredibly dark, and the sun wouldn't be up for several hours. They were wandering blind and had a higher probability of running into the infected. 

 

Eren took a seat on one of the rocks by the canal, and Hange sat down next to him. 

 

"So, what was the plan?" Hange asked. Eren looked up at her in confusion. "Erwin's plan. We get you to the Capitol Building... and then what?"

 

"I..." Eren began, his eyes rising and looking at Levi hesitantly. "Erwin's plan was for the Scout's to take me, and possibly... I don't know, make a vaccine. That my blood could be a chance to create a cure."

 

Levi laughed rudely, his shoulders shaking lightly. "Fuck, that's rich. We've heard that before, right, Hange?"

 

Eren's face morphed into one of annoyance. "It's what he said!" he defended.

 

"Oh, I'm sure he did. Over-enthusiastic fucker."  

 

"Hey, fuck you! I didn't ask for this!" Eren suddenly shouted, and Levi inwardly winced at how loud his voice was. 

 

Snarling, Levi replied, "Neither did I." He turned to Hange. "Hange, what are we doing here?"

 

"What if it's true?" Hange asked, her face distant and thoughtful.

 

Levi eyes widened, and he appeared flabbergasted. "I can't believe this. Are you serious right now?"

 

" _What if,_ Levi? We've already made it this far... Let's just see this thing through."

 

Levi was shaking his head, and he wanted to grab Hange by her shoulders and shake some sense into her. There was no cure residing inside of Eren, whether the kid was bitten or not was neither here nor there. It could have been a bite from something else. It could have been a different type of wound for all he knew. Whatever bullshit was being spewed between Eren and Erwin was none of his concern. At this point, he just wanted to dump the teenager where he belonged and get the hell back to the walls. 

 

Eren fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt while his body was tense with uneasiness. Hange placed an assuring hand on his shoulder while Levi sighed and turned back around to gaze out toward what was left of the city. Buildings were decrepit and overturned, and with the rain still lingering, the streets were flooded and barely worth traveling through. Going through the streets meant being an easy target for the infected. Navigating their way through the towering structures was another option, but it meant more time would be wasted. Placing a hand on his hip, Levi pointed outward.

 

"We can cut through the downtown treasury... That  _may_ save us some time. We'll get nowhere fast if we try to run around in the open."

 

"Are the streets that unsafe?" Eren asked cautiously.

 

Levi scoffed, "You ask a lot of stupid questions, and it's beginning to get on my last nerve. If you walk around freely, you're sure to run into a mob. They'll tear you apart limb from limb. So... as I was saying, we'll have to make do with what we can handle."

 

"Shouldn't I... you know... have a gun or something?"

 

"And risk you shooting one of us in the goddamned face? Absolutely not. Hange and I will cover you."

 

Eren's teeth were grinding so loud; it was almost audible. Perhaps Levi was too harsh, but if it weren't for Eren's triggered mistake, they wouldn't be standing in this filth, in the middle of the night, during a storm. Eren needed to learn to control his impulses if he was ever going to survive out here. From Levi had gathered so far, Eren had led a pretty sheltered life. Never being too far outside the walls was a dead giveaway of that. He didn't know what the hell Erwin thought he was going to accomplish with this boy, but Levi honestly didn't have the energy to want any part of it.

 

"Let's get going," Levi barked out, and Hange helped Eren to his feet. Levi was already strolling ahead of them, and Eren's lip curled in distaste.

 

Hange sighed and took her glasses off momentarily to clean them off with her tarnished shirt. "I know he seems like an insufferable prick, but he's just aggravated. You  _did_ put us in quite the spot with your little outburst."

 

"I already said I was sorry," Eren mumbled. "I... I didn't know what would happen if they saw I was infected."

 

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Hange soothed, though she sounded very tired. She followed Levi's gaze and saw the trek they had in front of them. It was going to be a miserably long night, and the only thing that set their minds to focus on what was ahead was the merchandise waiting for them in the end. "Just keep up, and follow our instructions. Don't go running off and  _do not_ try to take matters in your own hands again. That's a sure way of getting yourself killed."

 

Eren licked his lips and nodded. "Alright. I'll do my best."

 

"Good boy," Hange praised, slapping his on the back lightly. Levi was waiting at the bottom of the sewer line and tapping his foot with impatience. "Come on, let's go before he blows a gasket."

 

Snickering despite everything, Eren followed behind Hange, and the three of them made their way into the decaying city below.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](https://taintedashes.tumblr.com/)   
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/tainted_ashes)   
> [My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/tainted_ashes/)  
> [ ✉ ](https://taintedashes.carrd.co/)   
> [ My Ko-Fi ](https://ko-fi.com/taintedashes)


End file.
